


I just wanted Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And now there’s angst?, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Puns, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Irondad, Light Angst, M/M, MJ distributes Popcorn, MJ&Ned&Peter Brotp, No Beta, OOC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Urban Fantasy, and needs coffee, and they were ROOMMATES, but we love them anyways, harley is a big shit, how?, ironfam, it's humour goddamnit, oh god they were roommates, they are all idiots, they're all not straight, we die like idiots, while watching shit go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being accepted into M.I.T (Magical Institute for Technological advancement) Peter Benjamin Parker(-Stark... Tony is very insistent on that) Just wants to study and live his life like every normal 19 year oldExcept that would be too easy right?So why not make him the chosen one of some crazy prophecy that he doesn’t want to be involved with- at all!And to make things even worse Harley Keener (also known as the biggest nuisance in Peters life - he refuses to say arch-nemesis) also goes to M.I.T.Life really wants him to suffer-- but hey at least he has MJ, Ned, his Family (I mean weird bunch of superheroes) and Flash who is less of a dick than in high school (granted ain’t that hard - but hey they finally get along)So between some teenage Crisis, the typical university life, saving the universe and trying to finish all of his assignments he just really needs a coffee right now.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look who should work on their Thesis... but decides to write fanfic instead?  
> Me, I’m that person. But oh well-  
> \- this is my first work on ao3, in this fandom and for a long time in general so please bear with me :)  
> Oh yeah also some of the characters are kinda ooc - I hope that’s not too big of an issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note:  
> I re-wrote like the entire chapter bc i hated it lol.....
> 
> But yeah stay safe especially now with Corona and everything going on..  
> So stay healthy, safe and don’t be like the author who procrastinates literally everything and would procrastinate breathing if she could

_Some say that magic lies in the belief of it. Some say that the celestial bodies caused our world to awaken. And others say that it was only by chance._

Well, no matter what people will tell you, Magic exists in their world and that can't be argued with. Based on the four elements of nature, water, fire, earth and air, as well as the three celestial elements, sun, moon and stars, everyone’s magic is as unique as it’s wielder. You are not born with magic, but the world is graced with sentient magic essences, which will then chose you. 

So at a certain point, when a magic takes a liking to you, you’re granted with one of the four elemental powers, and you are bound to this natural element for a lifetime (depending on your loved ones you may be able to combine some elements, but you’ll never acquire another element to claim as your own). However the celestial elements are learnable and usually an art for themselves.

_**\- an introduction to Magic** _

* * *

Smiling, Peter turned from his book to the several pictures on the wall; some showing him and his family (starting with his parents, of whom he did not have a lot left; then Aunt May and Uncle Ben, serving as a reminder that not all was good and just in this world; And last but not least his weird, crazy and awesome family of superheroes and actually sane people), as well as his friends.

Being entirely immersed in his memories with each person important to him (these were some of his special memories, also called _memoria_ , which essentially are moments so precious to ones soul, that our magic can’t help but hold onto them forever) the now 19 year old was now clinging to his teddy (yes he has a teddy, screw you) after May stepped into his room, scaring the hell out of him.

At which said woman couldn’t contain her laughter, resulting in peter Shooting her a mean glance, well only after his heart finally stopped pounding like crazy.

“Things do change huh? You used to be hyper aware of your surrounding “ his aunt then commented

“Nah- the only thing different is my height and our family situation. Speaking of weird... I haven’t seen Bucky this entire day and I have two ideas, which to be quite frank are both horrifying and could lead to several catastrophic situations.“ Peter already feared for health and more importantly something really rare in their household, which was _sanity_

Now the issue with Bucky being gone for almost a day is not Bucky being missing (he could definitely defend himself), but Rather who will suffer from Possible side effects; only one of the chaotic things that happen everyday in their household... Well anything else would probably be weird, seeing As who was living in the tower.

I mean as if the Avengers themselves weren’t enough already, the two Stark siblings (Morgan Stark and Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark) do nothing to stop the chaos from spreading, in fact they both were usually the ones to spread some gasoline while watching everything drown in chaos.

That is why there are some sane people required (read: Pepper and May, who together with Tony Co-parent him and Morgan) to battle this weird combination of what, chaos as well as an unholy amount of bickering and coffee.

During their reminiscing someone (Natasha) cleared their throat and after gaining the duos attention grinned: „I’m just the bearer of news, news being that dinner is ready and I’d recommend not missing any time to join us, since, well you know how much the others can eat, and most importantly how fast they can eat-“ At that her face pulled into a grimace, as they were all thinking of the time the entire buffet (meant for an entire restaurant) was gone in like 10 minutes.

With that the three went to the kitchen, where the were unsurprisingly greeted with a rather peculiar picture. But then again it wasn’t that strange at all, again looking at the people who live in the tower.

\- this being an Ice Wall, which, as they later will find out, was courtesy of Bucky, apparently being ‚fucking annoyed with his self sacrificial twat of a boyfriend who made him worry the entire fucking day, when he was sent into the med bay‘ Bucky‘s words not theirs. - 

\- which then was gracefully destroyed by Steve, being equally annoyed ‚by his stubborn love, whom he had to babysit for almost a century now‚ (which then started an entirely different argument over Steves health pre-Serum And who was babysitting who. The result was That Peggy was babysitting them both)

So after the dining table was available again everyone sat down completely ignoring the two dorks who aggressively worried for each other (whilst collectively agreeing that this would be really cute, if it wasn’t happening right in front of their salad) 

And as the dinner, thanks to Peppers and Rhodey‘s cooking skills there was almost buffet, commenced the lot found themselves in a very, very common Situation that they now call the Salt-dinner-Situation (SdS for short because ain’t nobody got time for saying 3 words over and over again, to quote Peter), which usually played out like this:  
“Hey can you please pass me the salt“ - said by an unsuspecting participant who literally just wants the goddamn Salt (90% of the time this person was Sam, for whatever reason, now would think he learned to have a separate salt container, like Steve and Bruce) 

„How the fuck should I throw Tony over the entire table?“ - usually the people who love chaos (read: Clint, Bucky or Scott when he was in the tower)

“I Am Right Here You Assholes“ - this was always Tony‘s line, which is pretty reasonable 

Followed by either a chorus of ‚Language‘ and an exasperated sigh from Steve, or Pepper/May scolding Tony for cursing infront of Morgan, which leads to him whining about ‚how [blank] said it first‘

And after the 5 Minutes of fighting that always follows the Sds, one of 2 things happens

1\. One of the adults™ gets tired of it and makes them stop

or

2\. The Initiator either leaves for a dramatic minute and then comes back or just gets the Salt themself

* * *

After dinner everyone continued with their own routine, which for Peter, Morgan and May meant hogging the couch for either gaming or watching TV (family bonding y’know), when they had time the others would Join too; Tony and Pepper tried to join them everyday, but obviously sometimes work made that impossible.

Today however, since it was a Friday night, everyone was squished in front of the TV playing Mario cart 

„DAAAAAD! Clint is cheating!“ 

„Friday... turn off Clints Controller.“

“PETER!“ Clint screamed before tackling the younger and tackling him

“hahahaha- stop- hahaha- Tasha—- help!!!“ 

„Clint.“ 

„But he stated it!“

“You cheated!“

(yes, this was normal for them. And yes they all abandoned their controllers, making Steve win by default.... which shocked everyone)

and everything felt warm, fuzzy and nice.

At one point however they started to fall asleep one by one, with the TV running in the background and when Peter felt his eyes close and his brain clouding over his last thought was:

_Nothing in the world would ever make me give this up._


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Hell** _

**( _users: cooler than u, Ne(r)d, cannibal)_**

_Yo Losers guess who got into MIT - cooler than u_

_Wat you 2????? - Ne(r)d_

_r u srs? - cannibal_

_Also who changed my name and WHEN?????? - cannibal_

_well remember when u ate a cinnamon roll? -Ne(r)d_

_Wait I have to deal with you 2 disasters even more? - cooler than u_

_we luv u 2 - Ne(r)d_

_< 3 - cannibal_

_Learn how to type losers.... wait - cooler than u_

**_cooler than u changed their username to fuck you_ **

_way better - fuck you_

_wow way 2 ruin da mood - cannibal_

_I despise you with a burning passion - fuck you_

_could one say you’re **passionate** about us - cannibal_

_dude she’s gunna kill u - Ne(r)d_

_wait - Ne(r)d_

**_Ne(r)d changed their username to decaf_ **

_i`m tired - decaf_

_well at least you’re not relying on coffee - fuck you_

_i feel called out - cannibal_

_but can we focus on the fact that we all 3 go to MIT B) - cannibal_

_also - cannibal_

**_cannibal changed their username to espresso_ **

_look we match - espresso_

_nice - decaf_

_buuuuuuuut - espresso_

_don't you fucking dare loser - fuck you_

**_espresso changed fuck you`s username to tea_ **

_and you did it - tea_

_but yeah we all go to MIT.... I guess it could be worse - tea_

_Yh man - decaf_

_and the best thing: NO HARLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! - espresso_

_-.- again? Seriously what even happened? - tea_

_he`s an ass. Nuff said - espresso_

_i wont even question u m8 - decaf_

_I die every day a little more bc of your texts - tea_

**_tea changed their name to hot choc_ **

_okay that works too - espresso_

_thinkin back 2 15 year old Pete - decaf_

_why - espresso_

_i read hot choc as `hot ch **i** c ` - decaf_

_lol - hot choc_

_hi: it’s flash u can’t c this but MJ just fell of her chair by of laughter - hot choc_

_but yh remember when Pete was in denial and tried 2 date u - decaf_

_lol yeah it was hilarious - hot choc_

_gays....- espresso_

_dont u mean guys? - hot choc_

_i said what i said - espresso_

_that was flash btw - hot choc_

_what r u 2 doing anyways - decaf_

_I`m drawing ppl....in summer detention. You have no Idea how many of them are experiencing a crisis, which is hilarious to draw and Flash was bored so he joined me lol - hot choc_

_we could add him - espresso_

_waaaay ahead of u dude - decaf_

**_decaf added sonic to hell_ **

_hi guys - sonic_

_so where are you going for Uni? - sonic_

_ew correct writing - espresso_

_ew a cinnamon roll - sonic_

_did— did u just passive aggressively compliment me??? - espresso_

_lul yh - sonic_

_< 3 - espresso_

_< 3 - sonic_

_< 3 - decaf_

_you will not get a heart from me - hot choc_

_we 3 go to MIT... that rhymed - decaf_

_go 2 bed u idiot! - espresso_

_lay of the coffee - decaf_

_NEVER! - espresso_

_see? - decaf_

_Shut u mouth - espresso_

_are they always like that? - sonic_

_yeah - hot choc_

_okay... - sonic_

_eventually you get used to it - hot choc_

_but honestly how cool is that I got the MIT letter too I was still torn between Yale and MIT but now I know where to go - sonic_

_okay that’s wholesome - espresso_

_btw move night at the tower tmrw - espresso_

_yh - decaf_

_sure why not.... as long as we don’t watch >the empire strikes back< again - hot choc_

_Its a good movie - espresso_

_Dude the Star Wars franchise died with rogue I - decaf_

_Let me live with thinking that after the first 6 movies it ended- espresso_

_And ignoring that - hot choc_

_rude - espresso_

_no being rude would call you a dumbass - hot choc_

_dumbass - hot choc_

_911, i witnessed a murder - decaf_

_Sorry to interrupt but can I come too? - sonic_

_yh otherwise i wouldn’t text u all :) - espresso_

_thank you.... I mean after what has happened over the past years :( - sonic_

_dont sweat it ^u^ we all make mistakes, and while what you did was wrong... u learned and that’s all. And Id rather me suffering than anybody else - espresso_

_Pete we talked about this - decaf_

_Shrug - espresso_

_did- did you just - sonic_

_yeah he did - hot choc_

_but anyways thanks you for forgiving me and accepting me :) - sonic_

_ewwwwww wholesomeness! - hot choc_

**_decaf changed sonic`s username to tea_ **

_now we all match <3 - decaf _

_nice - tea_

_wait a sec - espresso_

_oh no.... I feel like this is not going to end well - hot choc_

**espresso changed the chat name to ThyRsty HOeS**

_Peter.... I love you and I’d die for you, but what in the name of **FUCK**_ _is that atrocity? - hot choc_

_wait u wuv me UwU? - espresso_

_Changed my mind - hot choc_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! - espresso_

**decaf changed the chat name to Breakfast club**

_Ned you’re an angel and we don’t deserve you - hot choc_

_Y r u never praising me?????????????? - espresso_

_because you’re the reason for 90% of my headaches and in general chaotic - hot choc_

_Id like 2 argue w dat but B/ ~~mood~~ \- espresso_

_....... - hot choc_

**hot choc has left Breakfast club**

**Espresso added hot choc to Breakfast club**

_btw gotta go dad is calling me - espresso_

_but ok tmrw at 7 - espresso_

_byeeeeee - espresso_

_Honestly he’s such a mess - decaf_

_but we love him anyways - tea_

_debatable - hot choc_

_*glare* - decaf_

_okay yeah - hot choc_

* * *

„Hey kiddo, what’s got you all this smiley? Do I need to give the shovel talk to someone?“ Tony who was being a curious bitch™ (Natasha‘s words not his) laughed

„Oh god DAAAAD! NO! I guess I’m just happy to see that MJ, Ned and Flash will also go to M.I.T.“ the teen screamed while laughing feeling a twinge of embarrassment because no one wants to have any conversation with their parents that even comes close to the shovel talk section.

After saying this Tony gaped at Peter who in turn felt worry, since he feared he said something wrong. And when Tony inhaled sharply his anxiety really kicked in...

... well that was until he was hugged by his father figure, while simultaneously being scolded, since Peter apparently forgot to tell Tony tat he was accepted to MIT, which left the older worrying wether or not e actually forgot to apply (I mean he would be offended if this did not sound so realistic)

„For Fucks sake KID! You and Morgan are giving me grey hair - no comments about my age kiddo - and after you’ve done that you’ll probably get me into an early grave! Proud of you though.... but STILL!“ 

“NOOO! Dad! You’re old but we need you alive, besides I thought we already planned that at one point in time both of us die by overconsumption of caffeine“ Peter chuckled

and after that his face fell and he mumbled: „Besides I love you so much I couldn’t bare to lose you!“

“Oh Underoos“ Tony sighed and pulled him into a hug

„I love you too, so so much and I’m so glad to have you in my life... although you and Morgan are a very deadly combination... But I’d never trade that in for anything. You know that although I’m not the best when it comes to feeling, but I’m trying to be better, so if you ever need to talk I’m always Here for you“

“Thanks Dad.“ he murmured and then added

“It took me a lot of time and a lot of pain, but I think I’m finally at the point where I’m happy.“ 

„I’m glad Pete. And I think if they could see you they’d be so, so proud of you, because even if you can’t always see this, you’re an amazing person and you deserve the world.... or well not really, after everything you had To endure you deserve so much more than this world.“

“But you do too! You’re an amazing dad, no matter how much you a douchebag your Y chromosome donor was, you’re not defined by that and you prove everyday how great you are, thank you for always looking out for each and everyone of us, not just us non-superheroes but also the superheroes and thank you for taking me and May in and thank you for being so.... you! We all love you so, so much, so don’t ever think you're not a good father!“ 

And after their emotional conversation they both felt drained, so they settled with watching Brooklyn 99, to cheer them up.

Soon enough the father-son duo was squished between Everyone Else living in the dorm, while Morgan sat between her dad and her brother.

After dinner the Father-son duo went into the labs (after promising Morgan that shed be allowed in the labs when she was old enough) and worked on their respective projects to the point that they fell asleep.

And when Pepper went to check up on them she might have gotten a blanket as well as May and Morgan and the 5 fell asleep in a weird hug/knot.

* * *

_If wishing to never lose this is selfish, then yes I am the most selfish person in the world_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re all right and taking care of yourself
> 
> I have to hand in my thesis in like one week and i just sort of started writing it *shrug* 
> 
> But i do hope that you enjoy these changes I made.... it just feels better now (at least for me.... although I‘ll probs look at it in weeks again and will change it again bc of the cringe.....  
> But until then yeah enjoy y‘all


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this mess haha

Okay maybe he needed to re-evaluate life, because apparently peace was never an option as peter wished for, and the universe gave him a grand basket of 'screw you!', because when has life ever been nice to him?

So upon entering the Kitchen, unsuspecting and hungry, he was met with someone whom he would’ve loved to avoid forever. Harley goddamn Keener, aka the universes way to say ‚you didn’t suffer enough, so here take that goblin‘ (granted an attractive goblin, but goblin nonetheless)

However starving to death being definitely his least favourite ways to go meant that he had to confront the older in order to avoid this painful death.

(and sadly neither Tony, nor Pepper or May were present, since they went to get brunch, whilst he wanted to be productive today, so no one was there to stop the two boys from fighting)

So instead of his carefree, signature smile, he now displayed a smile so sickly sweet, that hid so much negativity, while approaching the coffee machine to get, well coffee.

“Keener“ He forced out

and was met with a „Parker“

Deciding to bite his tongue in order to not argue with the fact that he was also a Stark, he went to the fridge for milk.... or at least he tried to, since a certain tall blonde thought that leaning against the fridge was a good idea.

So peter forced himself to ask nice and civil: „Oh dearest Harley, may you please let me open the fridge to get the milk, since I, y’know live here.“

“Not really convinced sweetheart“

“Stop that!“

“What? I thought that I’d do you a favour, by being the only person to give you the affection you so desperately need.“ The older mocked 

„I. Do. Not!“ 

„You don’t? As far as I remember you’ve always been a whore for attention, even back then, when you were 10.“

Not wanting to continue this ridiculous conversation Peter took his coffee and cereal, and then forced Harley to be shoved to the side in order to grab the milk, turned on his heel and then returning to his room

* * *

After coming back home Tony explained, that Harley was facing some issues a home and would thus be staying until University was starting, so Peter promised to act civil with the other (or well as civil a you can be with the devils reincarnation.. no he was not dramatic, no matter what MJ always said). Because no matter how much he disliked Harley, he knew how much the other Boy meant to Tony, so he’d just try to avoid the older, which given how big the tower is, and how many people were living in it, shouldn’t be too difficult.

However the Avengers were soon off to a mission, which lead to May and Pepper taking an anxious Morgan on an overnight trip.

So here he is now, at 6:50 preparing everything whilst Harley just laid on the couch doing nothing, since apparently he ‚wanted to join‘ the movie night, since he ‚didn’t Have anything better to do‘ 

“Okay- Snacks? Check. Drinks? Check. Movies? Well duh. I think that’s about it.“ murmured Peter to himself 

„How the fuck did you not get Doritos? This is an atrocity against the queen!“

“Oh you shut up you’ve done nothing but criticise me, also you’re from the yeehaw states... I’m more British than you will ever be you uncultured cowboy.“

“And yet you wish This ‚Uncultured cowboy‘ liked your _darling personality_ and feel insulted just because I don’t fall to my knees whenever you enter the room.“ Harley snarled

“I-You- Why are you even here?“ the other stumbled over his words, completely caught of guard.

“None of your business“

“Actually it kind of is my business! You don’t get to invade my personal space and time, when the entire tower is free! Give me a reason to not kick you out or get Out of my sight!“ Peter snapped at the older, ah yes pent up frustration and rage.

At that the other rolled his eyes but explained himself in some way with the words: „Feels empty.“ 

And Peter could actually sympathise with the older for the first time in his entire life, saw that the other one was vulnerable too....

... but then he added: „But the spoiled, little Baby wouldn’t know about not getting his will.“

Sighing he then decided to just let the other be ‚He’ll Never change anyways. He’s a lost cause.‘

Cue awkward silence, from which they were gladly released when MJ, Ned and Flash arrived

„Yo Loser...s. You didn’t say anything about someone else coming...“ were MJs first words upon entering. Behind her were Ned and Flash who were silent, although Ned hastily wrote a text to their groupchat

_Thats harley Joseph keener, aka Dickward, aka Asshole, also known as yeehaw and twat. Some honorable mentions are: Asshat, cowboy, diva, bitch, jerk and dunce, oh and dont forget noob - decaf_

Which resulted in an event rarer than an eclipse.... MJ laughing 

after some awkwardness they all got settled and Peter re-re-evaluated fate and Lady Luck, which apparently silenced Keener, which was a blessing. 

„Alrighty what should we watch? Apparently <the empire strikes back is off the list>“ was peters approach to release at least some tension... with success because now a debate started

“Dude Star Wars wasn’t even on the list! I’m voting for Love Simon.“ -MJ

“NOOOOOO. We watched that movie so often In a too short timespan... I can legit quote the entre thing!“ -Ned

"And that's an issue why?" -Flash

“What about Clueless?“ - Peter innocently asking, not knowing that all hell would break lose...

... cause just then Harley decides that he wants to speak

„Aww you have so much in common with Cher, no wonder you’d like this movie so much. So you acting like a spoiled brat is gonna turn into you marrying your big brother, baby if you just told me so-“

„Don’t flatter yourself.“ the youngest (peter) rolled his eyes as Harley tried to rile him up

“I’m pretty sure that it’d be fairly easy to get you on your knees to-“

„Finish that sentence and you’re dead.“

„Not even arguing with the ‚easy‘ part huh?“ looking smug he leaned back, acting like he owned he place

“I didn’t feel the need to argue with something so obscure and dumb, so yeah do whatever the hell you want.“

“Oh acting like a big boy aren’t we?“

“Yet I’m Tonys son and not you!“ 

„fuck off“

“Oh eloquent much“

“Sorry not all of us have the privilege to act like a spoiled baby. Actually had to work to be where I am now!“

At which Peter snapped and emptied an entire soda bottle atop of Harleys head whilst yelling at the older: „WHat is your fucking problem. Acting all high and superior but whenever something doesn’t go according to your will everyone else is at fault? I worked for what I own as well. I’m sorry, for sometimes needing reassuring that the people in my life wont leave me. You talk about privilege? Alright, not all off us are privileged enough to actually like themselves, not everyone can be confident like you are, not ll of us were able to grow up as a child without trauma... want me to go on? You call me a bad person, but you don't even look at yourself and how _fucking_ rotten you are!“ “

„Oh you’re so fucking on Parker! You’re just a spoiled little Brat who thinks they are so mighty because Tony adopted you. He probably only saw you as a charity case anyways!“ And with these words Harley turned on his Heel and left the room. 

And it felt like all power had drained from Peters bod as he fell onto the couch and started sobbing uncontrollably, something he hadn’t done in ages and thought he was finally ahead of. And this was why he didn’t like Harley Keener, the first time they met he thought the older boy may become some sort of older brother he never had, but he quickly had to learn that the other had no intention of acknowledging the small boy who just lost his second father figure and was desperate for love. Sue him for being overly emotional at the young age of 9 in which he first caught Tony Starks attention. However as soon as the 9 year old approached the older earth magician the other seemed to look right through him instead of at him. He felt invisible yet open and vulnerable. 

And so for about 10 consecutive years the two argued and fought whenever they were in the same room, which was just hell great when everyone around you tells you how 'similar you two are' yada yada 

So he did not even feel any remorse when uttering these 3 words:

_I hate Harley!_

* * *

After he finally calmed down and was able to focus on other things than self depreciative thoughts, who collectively agreed with Harleys words, the four of them watched <what’s up doc> as he was in desperate need for something akin to joy.

_And he felt himself crumble for the first time in ages, while being built up as well..._

_And that was the tricky and mean thing about the 21 year old Harley, no matter how thick or huge the walls he builds around himself are, he always finds a loophole which ultimately leads to a hole in himself._

_I'm tired of fighting, I, just for once want to be fought for._

_\- you deserve to be fought for Petey_

_\- don't lie to me...... please don't give me false hope_

_\- oh forget that asshole, he’s not worth you feeling like shit_

_\- No- I- I mean he’s right isn’t he?_

_\- Okay that’s it I'll kill that Bastard!_

_-MJ_

_-MJ!!!! Please don't._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this... whatever xD  
> I’m incredibly tired rn so i hope it is okay and not too.... bad??? 
> 
> And now ao3 deleted the entire chapter -.- yaaaay joy

After yesterday’s Desaster the 4 ordered pizza, continued talking and watching movies...

... until 4am...

So it was no surprise that when Peter woke up he was a blanket burrito while being sandwiched between his friends. He was the first to be awake (which was a miracle in itself) or well he was the only one awake until they heard a crash followed by muffled cursing. Immediately keeping their magic close to them as their fight or flight instincts were kicking in they approach the human alarm clock only to see that the person laying on the floor was Harley who apparently fell over Ned‘s bag in an attempt to do.... whatever in the kitchen.

Harley stared at the soon to be MIT students 

They stared at him 

for solid 10 seconds until Peter couldn’t hold back his laughter and had to be held by Ned in order to not fall down like Harley did. And that’s when the spell broke and they all couldn’t stop laughing (even MJ who tried to contain it but ultimately failed), well except for Harley who sort of seemed to be rethinking his entire life decisions. 

After the entire situation calmed down (read after 10 minutes of especially Peter laughing at this hilarious situation.... especially considering that Harley always made fun of him for being too clumsy) 

„Before anybody“ he gave Peter a death glare „says anything I haven’t slept since 27 hours now.“ he was quick to explain 

„Have you actually considered... you know sleeping?“ was Flash‘s reaction who was shocked at how long that idiot could stay awake, or well idiots considering that Peter was also like that.

“Ha-ha-ha no I, a genius, have never even considered that I could just sleep instead of dealing with my insomnia“ Harley snapped in the special Harley-Sarcasm® voice. „Sorry mate, that wasn’t fair you’re just tryna help, I guess I’m just too tired to function like a proper human being.“ 

Now it was Peters turn to be shocked. Harley Keener, apologizing? Is the apocalypse coming? 

„Anyway I'll leave y‘all and the airhead alone now, I’m trying the sleep.“ And with that the cause of 99% of peters problems disappeared.

And if You didn’t know that Peters magic was focused of the element of air, you’d think is element is fire, with how much he was fuming right now. Peter always considered himself to be a rather kind and patient, but something about the older just made him lose his cool, every. Single. Time.

“I think we should clean everything up... shall we?“ oh bless Ned‘s soul, always doing his best to keep his friends happy or the mood light. 

* * *

After Flash, Ned and MJ left Peter laid down on the couch again, at the beginning just looking through his phone for updates from the Avengers or May and Pepper (turns out Morgan was so anxious they took her to Disney world in Florida) until he was hit by a wave of exhaustion as if it wasn’t Harley who was awake for 27 hours (now it was 31) that made him turn of his phone and fall asleep on the couch.

Little did he know, that this form of exhaustion was not curable with sleeping

* * *

hours later he was woken up by Bucky who informed him that everything went perfectly, that May, Pepper and Morgan were already informed and will come home tomorrow 

and that dinner was ready (although in this case ‚ready‘ meant that the Chinese takeout just arrived) 

So the two sat down at the dinner table, Peter being seated between Nat and Bucky which was pretty dope in his opinion, if it weren’t for Harley sitting across him (seriously life why do you hate me?). So rather than enduring the taunts from the other he focused on his food while tuning out is environment, and he was successful or at least until Clint threw a dim sum at him (waste of food if Peter hadn’t caught and eaten it) and saying „Yo Pete... _hellloooo?_ Is he dead?“ 

„Very funny Clint... what’s up?“ Peter then asked the super spy (a.k.a a child caught in an adults body as he, Natasha and Bucky liked to call him) 

„Oh well, Harley here“ Tony gestured to his side on which Harley sat „was just telling us that since he’s gonna go to uni as well this semester and couldn’t make up his mind about going to Harvard or MIT we told him that you’d go there as well. And saying: do with this info what you want- take it or leave it.“ Tony then explained to him while Harley had an expression that meant Peter was gonna suffer (and not the good kind of suffer) 

„And since I enjoy your company so much I just made up my mind where I’ll be going“ a smile that could be described as charming, unless you aren’t peter and knew that this was actually a rather sinister look, ran across Harleys face. olding onto his last piece of hope Peter chanted: ‚Please be Harvard. Please be Harvard’ In his head.

However life was never kind to him, so he shouldn’t have been shocked, when hearing what Harley had to say:

„MIT... aren’t you happy Petey now we can spend even more time together.“ That crash you just heard was Peters sanity leaving his system and slamming the door shut (while muttering something like:I don't get paid enough for this shit.) 

And everyone at the table was smiling at him, because in their eyes Harley and Peter were so similar they have to get along. Or that Harley is such a nice gentleman, yada yada. 

The only person who knew about their dislike towards one another (besides themselves of course) was Tony who seemed apologetic to Peter and drew on his wrist _I didn’t think he’d go to MIT, thought he’d choose Harvard to stay away from you... sorry Kid._

This Form of communication, was some sort of soulmate akin bond the two had, which connected two or more People.

This soulmate system worked on 3 levels:

1\. family: that was the Bond Tony and Peter had for example

2\. platonic: Ned, MJ and Peter had one for example

3\. Romantic: that bond was for a lot of people their life goal as it apparently means everything, it is supposed to be love, friendship and family all at once, the person who completes you (Pepper and Tony had one for example and it was adorable)

This was why Peter understood what his Dad wrote on his wrist and responded by shooting him a little smile that meant _it’s alright it’s not your fault and i love you_

Now although Peter wasn’t mad at anyone in this room other than Harley he still had to leave so that’s exactly what he did 

* * *

And once he was in his room he collapsed onto the bed again feeling exhausted, although he already slept a lot.

“God what am I even doing? Just ignore him when Uni begins and everything will be fine. You don’t have to accept his asshat moodswings ever again.“  
  
Finally falling asleep (If he’d been able to actually think Peter would’ve recognised, that his exzessive sleeping was neither normal, nor healthy)

_I am sorry_

was the last thing he heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to explain the soulmate system in more detail:
> 
> As already told everyone’s magic is sentient and more or less the bare essence of someone’s soul, and every magic has their counterparts, the persons soulmate.  
> You can have more than 1 soulmate and just because someone is your family bound soulmate doesn’t mean they can’t be a platonic one for example  
> The romantic soulmate however is ones soulmate on all 3 levels as they are ones love, friend and family simultaneously 
> 
> Alright soulmates are:  
> Family: Tony, Pepper, Morgan, May and Peter (all 5 together); Steve and Bucky; Thor and Loki; Natasha and Clint; Bruce and Tony; Harley and Tony  
> (Again Family doesn’t have to mean by blood)  
> Platonic: Clint, Natasha, Bucky and Peter (a.k.a. The chaos wielder according to the rest); the entire avengers (including Bucky, Sam, Loki, etc) + May, Pepper and Peter;  
> MJ, Ned and Peter;  
> Romantic: Pepper and Tony, Steve and Bucky...
> 
> But these will update as people and their relationship to one another changes


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy damn how the heck can I write so much on this, but once I have to work on my thesis its just...... nothing
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT: the last part references depression, so please, please don't read this if you’re sensitive (do not hurt yourself with reading this you won't miss anything okay? They have a fight, Harley says nasty stuff that’s it.)
> 
> Also if you’re in a bad spot right now because of whatever reason talk to someone. You can also always text me if you need someone to listen ❤️  
> I love each and everyone of you and you’re amazing, no matter what!  
> Please stay healthy and take care of yourselves

Over the course of the following weeks everything calmed down again, this meaning that Harley and Peter successfully avoided each other and didn’t kill the other either. And while this might not seem like a lot it was a major change, both of them actually being in the same room without causing Mayhem... or worse And that’s about it, the group was still the mess they always were and Peter wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

So their entire break was a mess of Coffee meetings, movie marathons, bickering, texting and even more bickering. Flash actually fit incredibly well with them and although non of them could entirely forget the past years they were able to put the past behind them and the 4 were now as much of a all-for-one deal as the three used to be before. 

Until the new semester started and Peter had to say goodbye to his home as he wanted to live in a dorm and be sort of independent, or well as dependent as you could be in University. (luckily New York and Massachusetts were literal neighbors so he could visit his family whenever he wanted to which was a big plus) 

And after a heartfelt goodbye (because they were all overdramatized bitches, Morgan being the only one to not understand their joke yet added, that <Petey won't be far away.... he can visit us...> with the most judgmental look she could muster, and Peter would lie when he said he wasn’t at least a little bit proud of having taught her this look)

* * *

As Harley had already left one day earlier since he had to get some of his stuff from Tennessee apparently, Happy was now driving MJ, Ned, Flash and Peter to their new.... sleeping place?... he won’t call the dorm his ‚Home‘ because his home would always be the tower, where his family was. 

And after the entire bureaucracy Peter had to find out that sadly Flash and Ned would be rooming together, but hey maybe his new roommate will be nice and they’ll be six friends now (MJs roommate Shuri; princess, Wakanda, y‘know the drill, long time friend of Peter; was already forcibly added to their friend group) 

Once he entered the room the first thing he noticed though was the absence of said roommate, however his side of the room was already decorated and Peter wasn’t gonna lie it looked incredibly cozy and he hoped that the other boy would be nice. Being so immersed in his thoughts Peter didn’t hear the footsteps of the person approaching him... that was until he realized that someone was talking to him in a soft and kind voice

„You seem to be my new roommate huh? Hi I’m Harl-„

“Oh **fuck of**!“ Was Peters immediate reaction to his supposedly new roommate... Followed by „Oh hell no, I’m not gonna do this for who fucking knows long!“ 

and so Peter walked past a very shocked looking Harley straight into Neds and flash’s room, flopping himself on one of the beds, taking a pillow and screaming. 

after 10 seconds of Peter screaming and Flash and Ned staring at each other having no idea what’s going on Ned was the first to speak „Your roommate that bad? Or that hot? Is this like a gay panick or an asshole panick?“

“It’s a crisis. A. Harley. Crisis.“ came Peters muffled voice from under the Pillow 

„I’m not following“ 

„He. Is. My. Fucking. Roommate!“ 

and that’s when it hit the two boys... 

... „Holy shit“ they said in unison

„Pleaaaaaase can someone swap with me? The Dude at the reception already said the only way to swap rooms is to find another student willing to. Please you two one of you has to save me I’m gonna die because of that freaking asshole!“ 

„Dude - this requires a crisis meeting“ 

* * *

So 10 minutes later MJ and Shuri arrived in the room as well and after they were informed about the problem at hand Shuri started bursting out in laughter and MJ ran to their room, to get her sketchbook as the remaining four found out later. So after hours of food, films and talking the only Idea they had to get Peter out of this mess was literally murder, which they quickly dismissed because it apparently was ‚Illegal‘ and neither Ned nor Flash wanted to be „In the Centre of the crossfire“ If they’d change rooms. So after this meeting he left the room with the thought of just ‚trying to not kill each other‘ which was already an impossible task, but doing so for years was literally against Nature. Apparently his magic thought so too, as Peter felt a pain in his heart, which was definitely his magic communicating with him.

* * *

It being already 10pm when he went to is own room meant that he planned on sleeping soon enough, so he would have as little contact with his roommate as possible. Back in the dorm Peter finally started unpacking and decorating, neither of the boys saying a word as Harley was having his earphones in his ears and a book in his hands, and Peter decorating and listening to music on his Bluetooth box. This went on for about an hour, which was impressive...

... until Peter was interrupted mid book shelf organization, as Harley turned to his box and turned it off. Seeing Peters annoyed face he retorted, as if it was the most common thing in the world: „Your playlist gives me a headache“ 

Rolling his eyes Peter got of his stool and turned his box back on while saying „At least I don't listen to Country music on repeat for hours“ 

„Oh how original- fuck off Parker“

„Stark“ peter added

„Whatever“

„Honestly do you even know what Irony, Sarcasm and Humour are... I know youre not a stereotype, believe it or not I’m not a narrow minded Idiot.“

“Shut the fuck up you give me a headache“

Thinking their conversation was over, since Harley had both earbuds in again Peter continued decorating and connected his box again.

After 5 silent and tranquil minutes Peter was thrown to his bed by some Plants arm.... which left Harley to be the only culprit

“I swear to god! Can you do anything but being an annoying fucking brat? I told you that your music is fucking annoying!“ Was the culprits justification 

„Oh go to hell! You call me an annoying, entitled bitch, but at the same time you throw a goddamn tantrum because my music annoys you? Ever heard of turning up your volume or kindly asking.... wait I’m sorry for assuming you know kindness. So you know kindness is hen you’re being nice to others, this usually is a side effect of the phenomenon called ‚having a heart‘“

Harley shot him a nasty look while closing His book To stand in front of Peter.

“What you gonna do? Make me fall to my knees because you’re so desperate you’d bully someone into sleeping with you?“ the younger sneered 

„Aren’t you a brave little bitch? Bet you wouldn’t be talking so confident if you didn’t have the Stark.“

“Step up your insult game, isn’t repeating the same thought process boring?“

„Oh whatever you little bitch, thinking you know me when you know nothing about me at all. Don’t think I didn’t know why you were clinging onto me he first time we met, you were an attention whore even back then, I mean just because I didn’t drop every fucking thing just because you came into the room acting all cutesy and thinking that you ca just bat your eyelashes and get what you want. Gosh how comes so many people seem to like you. You’re nothing more than an entitled, selfish, spoiled brat who thinks they can get whatever the fuck they want from everyone around him, just by what? Huh by tellin your sad fucking family story and faking some fucking tears? Or is the reason that you have such a big mouth because of some other usages? Some of us actually have to work for what you have, so never. Again. Act. Like. You. Know. Shit. About. Me. Just because I don't fall For your games!“ And after yelling this at him Harley left the room.

**********************trigger warning: depression/ self hate/ brief Suicidal tendencies**

It was almost ridiculous how much his words affected him, but they hit a sore spot, giving his insecurities a chance to rise again. And so he cried, cried for those he lost, those he will lose, because he doesn’t deserve these amazing people who will soon realise that they’re better of without him. He cried for his past and his future.

‘God aren’t i pathetic? No one could ever love you, because he’s right, I'm a spoiled brat who doesn’t deserve to be loved anyways. Why do I even bother trying it’s of no use Anyways.‘

I should just leave entirely, would be easier without me. 

They all think of me as a charity case... none of their ind actions are real anyways-

and with that Peters gaze fell to his soulmate tattoos, which were all intricate, woven and looked so perfect... unlike him. He was broken, doesn’t deserve this beauty, doesn’t deserve the kindness of his soulmates. He deserves nothing

~~Nothing.Nothing.Nothing.Nothing~~

~~whyhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy.~~

~~Die.Die.Die.Die.Die.Die.DIe.Die.Die.Die!~~

After what was probably hours Peter finally fell asleep covered in tears and wounds as he tried to get rid of his soulmate marks.

 _I'm_ _an idiot_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I should stop complaining about my Thesis and actually work on it  
> Also me: I need to work on my thesis and I’m stressed bc of it (I’m really not haha)  
> Also also me: knows about the issue of time and still decides to write a new chapter, when I still have to write like 10 pages....

This morning when Peter woke up he felt exhausted although he slept for about 10 hours. This tiredness of his became an actual problem, as he hadn’t felt rested in weeks, which definitely not only tore his sanity apart but quite frankly **sucked.**

As it was pretty late in the day (12am - ish) he decided to actually get out of bed and get changed (just to crawl back in his bed... but hey at least he gets an A for effort.) However he completely forgot something.... the fact that he now had a roommate, who was apparently quite grumpy in the morning, which was just fucking great, so after Peter had accidentally crashed into a chair that he could’ve sworn wasn’t there yesterday evening he promptly got hit by a pillow and was greeted with a nice

„OI! For fucks sake Uni only starts next week, why the fuck did you fucking wake me up you fucking asshole?“ apparently his dear roommate had an even worse mouth after waking up. Deciding he wasn’t going to deal with another argument Peter simply decided he was going to grab his earphones and watch something on his laptop, but before that he quickly grabbed some bandages, to treat the scratch wounds of last night.

And maybe, just maybe if he was more awake Peter would’ve realised, that his wounds seemed to hurt less than usually Ad that he woke up tucked into his bed, when he remembers falling asleep half on the floor. But since he was too exhausted, Peter had no Idea of that.

* * *

After an hour of watching random vids on the internet he saw Harley moving out of the corner of his eye and coming towards him, which in return made him take out his earphones and shoot the other an annoyed side glance 

„What? You want to insult me again?“ and if that came out snappier then intended then so be it.

„Nah- was gonna ask if you’re not gonna have breakfast or well lunch? Y‘have been awake for like what an hour? Usually people eat after sleeping that long“ The other asked in something akin to worry... which actually confused Peter more than any insult could’ve.

„What you gonna try and poison my food? Why, oh why for fucks sake would you decide only now to actually give one fucking shit about me?“ Peter shouted at the older while getting up from his bed, just to escape the situation...

... his wish was not granted, as Harley snatched his wrist like in those cliche rom-coms and said: „Look, I never said anything about being all buddy- buddy, but there’s a difference in between not liking someone and maybe being a twat or being an heartless asshole. And guess what- I don't like you, you don't like me, but that doesn’t mean that I'll just look away when you hurt yourself.“ 

Without pulling his hand away from the others grip, he seriously had other concerns right now thank you very much, Peter found himself turning around to face the older and ask what he meant by hurting himself.

„Hmm well let me think for a sec... 

1\. You’re thinner than ever and you’ve been eating less and less, anybody with eyes can see that and the others worry about you

2\. Do you fucking sleep? You look like a corpse most of the time and its even worse that you’re not accepting any freaking help! 

3\. When I came back yesterday you had tears running down your face and looked like a kicked puppy.... need I say anything more?“

He exhaled „I may not like you but no one should suffer this much... I guess what I’m trying to say is, and for fucks sake do not make me repeat myself, I’m sorry for yesterday, that was a sore spot for you and I took advantage of that to hurt you - god apologizing is a bitch- anyhow there’s leftover Thai from yesterday do with that Info what you want... but please do not spill it over my bed - happened before grease stains are the worst - I’m going to go for a bit.“ 

„Ehm.... thanks....“ Peter stuttered awkwardly his mind not understanding what just happened there

„Don’t sweat it darling“ - ah bastard Harley was back... this was way easier to deal with than nice-ish Harley. So the last thing the other heard before closing the door was an annoyed „Don’t patronize me you ass!“

And maybe Peter felt better and a bit more awake then before.... not that he’d do anything productive anyways. So he grabbed the Thai food from Harley and again snuggled back into his bed to continue his John Mulaney binge while eating. 

* * *

At around 2pm Harley came back to the dorm after getting lunch and a coffee, just to find an empty container of Thai food on his bed with a little note attached that said ‚Imagine if I actually did this - on a scale from 1 to 10 how mad would you’ve been ;)‘ realizing that Peter sat on his bed and tried to conceal his grin at what he obviously thought of as an hilarious prank - and failing miserably - he turned to the younger and said with no trace of emotion

„I would’ve committed homicide“ and walking to the microwave. Just to find another note that said ‚really?‘ which made him roll his eyes which Peter apparently found hilarious as he burst out in full on laughter 

„Am I that funny sweetheart?“ Harley knew how much the pet names annoyed the younger, so he wouldn’t be caught dead without using one whenever he could 

„Don’t flatter yourself, am watching John Mulaney“ 

„Ah reasonable - y‘know I feel like we throw each other of our rhythm.“ 

„Okay first of all: that is the best you can do with the endless quotes master that is John Mulaney? And secondly: You want it? Go get it! **Street smarts!** “ And if they both had something like a smile on their faces no one needed to know.

After some minutes in which they both did their own things Peter spoke up

„You know.. I’m tired of always fighting. We are going to be sharing this dorm, neither Ned nor Flash will change, since they ‚don’t Want to be caught in the crossfire‘ whatever the hell that means, and honestly I have more important things to use my energy on than fighting with you whenever we even come in a 10 Meter Radius of one another. Also I have no intentions f repeating yesterday!“  
„Are you actually suggesting a truce?“ 

„Do whatever the heck you want with that info but yeah if you want to call it a truce then, I won’t be disagreeing.“ Peter turned back to his laptop and was about to plug his earphones back in when the other spoke up

„Okay so... yeah sure I guess arguing may not be my favourite pass time“

\- „Nuh doy“

„Shut up Parker. So I guess a truce is fine by me. Doesn’t mean we are gonna be all buddy-“

„buddy yeah, yeah that's old by now. And guess what that was never on my agenda in the first place you dunce.“ Peter interrupted Harley... the second time

“But I will continue to annoy you at any chance I can“

-„wouldn’t want it any other way“

\- „Aww princess did you grow fond of me?“

„In your dreams“

„You probably meant to say nightmare sweetie.... no but seriously.... I’m not worth your energy?“ Harley added with a dramatic sigh

“Whatever you dork.“ 

* * *

And maybe Peter felt better than he had felt in weeks 

_do you think they’ll be fine?_

_Yes. I do believe that they will be_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay little side note:  
> The cursive letters at the end are souls talking. It’s not always the same and Peter can hear them because they are either his soul or one soul that completes him (read: soulmates or just really compatible souls.... I feel like y’all already know what I’m talking bout :P)
> 
> But yeah have fun guessing which souls are talking during the chapters haha
> 
> But until then take care and I love you ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends  
> Tis I - an idiot- 
> 
> How are you guys? I hope you’re alright :)  
> So I just wanted to say that I absolutely have no update schedule and I write and upload as I have time and inspiration (and when I can write an entire chapter in one go bc ao3 always deletes everything I write ¬.¬)  
> But yeah maybe I won't be able to update as much as now for like 4 weeks bc exam season is gonna be horrible (and I still have to write my goddamn Thesis and it's due in like a week..... oops????  
> So if u don’t hear much from me for some time don't worry I didn’t abandon you I just have a lot of work to do :( 
> 
> Anyway if you have any suggestions, criticism (pls be kind I'm a sensitive babey) etc..  
> You can comment em :)

„Did you get your timetable? Mine is so fucked!“ is what Peter woke up to the next morning... at 5am 

„YO- what the heck??? It’s 5am? Your sleep schedule is literally more fucked than your Uni schedule! Also your uni Schedule is literally just so fucked because you dunce thought that having a 10am and a 7pm class at the same day was a good idea! So basically it’s your fault!“ was his answer to Harleys ranting still half asleep

“Oh fucking hell! I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now!“ 

„Good! die!“ 

„What did I ever do to you?“ 

„First of: you drama queen. Second of all do you want a detailed list or just the short version... for example the fact that you woke me up at 5 A-fucking-M to bitch about the exact schedule that you literally requested!“ Peter argued while using a pillow to punch Harley in the face

“Oh you son of a bitch“

\- „Don’t disrespect Pepper or May like that! Tony is okay that old man had it coming for the time he took away my took away he internet for a week because he was scared of the power I had!“

„Didn’t - _harley getting hit with a pillow-_ oh fuck you! - _pillow hit #3 or 4-_ Tony take away your internet because you kept quoting vine too often?“ 

„Yeah that man is a coward fearing the power of vine!“

At that Harley only rolled his eyes and threw himself onto his bed to groan into the sheets 

„Well you drama queen- I’ll continue sleeping because I have an amazing timetable because I’m smart and we can still sleep till whenever we want to g‘night“ Peter yawned 

“Whatever...“ 

Two minutes later the room was filled with Harley and Peter seemingly out-snoring the other

* * *

At 2pm Peter woke up (on his own accord this time) and went to the room of his idiot of best friend and his other idiot of friend (he meant Ned and Flash... although that could apply to MJ and Shuri too) 

„Oh you’re actually alive... thought Harley had killed you already or you killed him and got expelled“ was the oh-so-kind greeting from Ned who was on his phone next to flash who was playing Smash bros.

“Okay rude! But also who the actual f-train mains Waluigi?“ was Peters response while he threw himself on Neds (or was it Flashs?) bed.

“Alright you’re alive, I’m hungry, Flash has a horrible taste“

-„HEY!“

\- „No he’s right and he should say it“

\- „... As I was saying , I think imma order food. Pasta?“ 

„Ned your kind souls is literally what keeps me alive“

\- „Oh and here I thought it was MJ and me looking out for your idiotic self.“

\- „I can’t believe you’ve done that! No but seriously, Pasta gets a hell yeah! How much money do you have?“ This was an A+ example for a typical convo between the two soulmates 

„69ct.“ - Flash thankfully understood that reference

“You know what that means..“ - Ned who grew up with Peter, a.k.a. A Vine child

„I don't have enough money for Chicken nuggets“

“Okay so Pasta it is“ 

* * *

At one point in time Shuri and MJ tagged along and stealer some of their food and everything was feeling comfortable and nice and fuzzy

Until MJ the devils advocate decided to mess with Peter and said „Hey shouldn’t we invite Harley?“

“And how the flipp would we do that? Do you have his phone number?“ was Peters answer while he was stuffing his face with meatballs 

„You do not have your own roommates number? I thought you had a truce?“ that coming from Shuri who snatched his last meatball right from his fork

“Ehm.... 1. How do you know that we’re having a truce?“

\- „Ehm.... 1. By being smart???“

\- „Shut it. And 2. No I don’t“

“Oh and 3. HEYY! That was my meatball !“

“die mad about it.“

At that the entire round sighed which somehow ended up with Peter being forced to go back to his room to personally invite his roommate to their group meeting ..

“Awww you’re missing me? How cute of you.“ was what he was met with 

„I knew why I didn’t want to come back for now... but MJ kicked my butt to invite you to our ‚Cirque du idiot‘ Shuris idea not mine.“

At that he as actually met with a laughing Harley, which was a first for Peter

“Sure I was bored anyways, so lead the way Princess-“ And with that Harley was met with air pushing him to the floor 

„Okay-Okay I’ll stop - hahahaha - is magic your answer to everything?“ came Harleys amused answer

“ No cause apparently magic can’t shut you up... or can magic produce something to gag you“ Peter smiled

“A gag? Didn’t think you were that kink-“

„Don’t. You. Dare. Anyway follow like the female dog you are“

“That’s literally the classiest way to call someone a ‚bitch‘ that I’ve ever heard.“ 

At that Peter merely rolled his eyes as he pushed the air around Harley to get him to hurry up

“You Bitch!“

“Oh whatever you Twat“

* * *

„I’m tired... going to sleep“ Peter

-„You slept like 12 fucking hours!“ Harley

\- „Yeah and?“ Peter

\- „Alright proceed.“ Ned

“I’m gonna g to sleep as well.... I’m actually finally able to sleep and I’m gonna exploit that..... Also I’m gonna make sure that this idiot won’t kill himself on his way to our dorm.“ Harley added 

„Oh screw you!“ this was the rare sound of an offended Peter

“Oh darlin‘why didn’t you say so?“ This had everyone in the room chuckling while Peter was turning on his heel while rolling his eyes and telling his friends a slurred „g‘nigh Idiots“ 

And in one way or the other Peter felt more awake than in the past few months 

* * *

_Take my hands now- you are the cause of my euphoria ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been done the chapter is redone.... at least its acceptable now lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so chapter 7 has been re-written  
> ...  
> Also today friends and me watched more than an hour of vine comps in school lol  
> But at the same time I fear that they actually hate me... and that is making my anxiety and depression act up again -.-  
> So if I don’t update At a point it is either school or my mental health acting up :(  
> Also sorry for the short update :((( kind of had an argument with my mum and dad and I'm very very sad :(

„Wake up you dimwit! You’re gonna be late!“ was the first thing Peter said this morning (or to be more precise he shouted) to wake up Harley

who then fell out of his bed like a deer caught in headlights, while being tangled up in his blanket

Which triggered a natural response in Peter, which was his instinct to laugh at the sight in front of him.

“Shu up you fucking donut!“ - „A donut?“ 

„Oh for fucks sake!“ Harley cried out while causing some mini-earthquake that made Peter fall down as well

“I was only tryna help you you twa-“ Peter was cut of by Harley rolling around and accidentally rolling atop of his roommate

* * *

15 minutes and a lot of banter later...

They met with the rest of the Cirque du Idiot in the hall. 

And after some hours of speeches, etc... they were released into the world... or at least Uni 

„What’s your first class today? Mine's history of magic“ Ned and Flash 

„Biology and the effects Magic has on it“ Peter and Shuri

“Close combat“ MJ and Harley

* * *

„We are currently experiencing a symptom of soulmates and your magic affecting your body’s health. So if you for example have a bad relationship with a soulmate your Magic may drain your body to tend to its own wounds or if your magic is bothered by something...“ 

After that day of classes and a mass of syllabuses all six fell to their beds exhausted

So for Peter (who already did his homework in between classes because it literally was just some easy peasy stuff)* this meant binging Vines (R.I.P. Vine)

“Hey what are you doing?

\- hey

\- hey

\- Peter

\- Apple to my rotten eye 

\- idiot

\- twat

\- give me attttttttteeeeeennnnnnnnnttttttiiiiiiiiooooonnnn.“

“What? I’m dealing with culture right now. „

“Are those..... are those Vines? Okay that’s it scoot the fuck over I’m joining you!“

And with that Peter found Harley in his bed... which was somehow large enough that the both of them fit comfortably (which was easy for peter and Ned who were both ‚tiny‘ according to many people...but Harley, being ‚tol‘ was another thing, but it actually worked pretty well)

And after two hours of comfortable banter and quoting vines Peter got up to cook because no matter how often they were ordering in he actually knew how to and enjoyed cooking (thank Thor for Tony and making them have a private kitchen in their dorm) 

„I’m making palak paneer, do you want to eat some too?“ He then asked Harley because his mama did raise him right 

„Isn’t that this Indian thing with cheese?“   
„Oui oui“

“Hell yeah count me the fuck in! Wait.... you’re not poisoning my food right?“

“thought about it ... figured Dad wouldn’t be too happy bout that“

some time later during dinner

“Okay but this is fucking delicious!“ Harley said with a full mouth

“Chew enorme you speak you dunce.... When will you learn - When will you learn - That your actions have CoNSeqEnCEs“

“Oh fuck you!“ The southern boy chuckled as best as he could with a full mouth at the antics of his roommate.

Which in turn surprised both of them because their truce was now only 2 days old and they were already acting like friends which was a new thing for the two, as Harley often seemed unapproachable and Peter was a socially anxious mess. So this situation made hem bot re-asses their relationship, as when they got along this well after 2 mere days of cordiality what would have happened if they didn’t hate each other from their first real interaction?

But the past was in the past and they were living in the present, after all.

And the present entailed a detailed plan to make Tony buy Vine and resurrect this international treasure.

* * *

The next morning Harley apparently got revenge on Peter by waking him up at 5am (that seems to be Harleys favourite time of the day) with a bucket of iced water.

“AHHHHHH what? Huh? Oh! Fuck you!!!!!“ was Peters response to a maniacally laughing Harley.

At that Peter simply stood Up and made a dramatic exeunt® just to come back and air-dry himself before climbing back to bed... and falling down because he was still half asleep and using your magic on an empty stomach is exhausting.

That meant that Peter was now sleeping on the floor wrapped in his blanket 

„You are truly unbelievable“ harley smiled while using his magic to create a platform which then heaved Peter back to his bed and after that getting up to get ready because sleeping right now was literally an idiotic move.

So when Peter woke up at 8am their dorm smelled like eggs and coffee which laid next to his bed. Obviously courtesy to Harley.

“I may not know how to cook some fancy ass food, but breakfast I can do.“ Harley said from his bed while flipping through his phone 

„I can get used to this. Why did we fight for so long anyways?“ Peter smiled at Harley while stuffing his face with eggs 

„I don’t know Either.... okay scratch that I kinda know - buuuuut did you know you drool in your sleep?“ was Harleys answer while showing Peter something on his phone... which indeed was Peter drooling on the floor of all places

“WHA-!“ peter shrieked while lunging at harley

“Delete That!!!“ 

„No“

“DELETE. IT“

“NOOOOOOO“

Their argument ended in Peter sitting between Harleys legs and reaching to get the other boys phone.... which did not work at all since the older was more than a head taller than him. So the end result was Peter losing his balance and falling right onto the other, end of the story both of them found themselves in a very awkward situation as Peter was now straddling Harley. 

„Ehm.... eh“ Peter stammered while blushing furiously

Harley just laughed at the situation which was contagious so both of the boys ended up laughing their asses off at this Awkward situation.

“Hahaha okay soooo classes?“

“I guess...?“ 

* * *

Harley, Peter and MJ had magic usage as first class.

“Alright so you guys might be wondering how this class will be working and its actually simpler than you may think. We are going to diminish your weaknesses, by making you train with someone of your opposing element. So Fire to Water and Air to Earth either you already find someone to fight with or I will divide you.“ Their teacher Mx. Silver (or Ray as they offered to get called)

This resulted in MJ searching for a water elemental, Peter and Haley looked at each other and with that they both had a partner.

* * *

_And when the sun shines we’ll shine together ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I am actually really tired so instead of homework I accidentally wrote ‚did his roommate‘ instead *facepalm*
> 
> Also any of my Indian fam here???   
> I'm literally craving Indian food rn!!!!!!!  
> But yh general shoutout to my Asian fellows who literally have to ‚prove‘ that they are Asian ‚enough‘ which is just rly annoying


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s me ya girl....  
> Depression is a nightmare.... but not even half as i am....  
> But yeet ig?????  
> Anyway I hope you’re alright  
> Remember stay healthy, get enough sleep and eat well.... unlike the author

„I know you’re all wondering why all your roommates are in another course, but we as a staff want you all to meet new people. So now none of you can just group up with your roommate.“ Their professor for chemical therapy in relation to magic informed them (them meant Peter..... alone)

“So go on talk to your neighbors... come on“

Peter then turned around to a boy wearing a blanket on his head and two coffees in his hands.... seems familiar peter shrugged. 

„Ehm- Hi I’m Peter.“ He introduced himself to the boy on his side who turned to him and smiled

“Hey I’m Jo... well actually it’s Jackson.... but my Sister grabbed the Nickname Jay and my Brother stole Jack, so I was left with Jo.“ Jo scratched himself On the back of his head while sheepishly smiling 

„Does your family have a thing for names with ‚j‘? Because It sure as hell seems so“ Peter asked amused 

and so they continued talking and eventually sleeping... what??? Don’t judge they had a lot of time to spare and Jo actually shared his blanket

————————

And after waking up his first realisation about the other was, that he was an utter Desaster when it came to chemistry... which granted was less Peters observation skill, ut rather this conversation:

„hey... can you help me with Chem? I am more of a mechanic..“ Jo asked him after They woke up.

“Yeah sure chemistry is actually my favourite anyways - so it's a study date then?“ 

* * *

„Oh Harls by the way-“

“Harls?“

“Oh shut up! Anyway my chem partner is coming in like.... now... we’re studying“ Peter smiled at his roommate who franctically searched their room for something... 

„Yeah yeah whatevs“ 

and then Jo came the two immediately studied.... okay they literally watched supernatural like 2 hours before learning but who’s counting?

“Okay so this is an acid base reaction, which is when an acid gets... no gives a proton and is thatswhy called A proton donor and the base is an acceptor- oh thanks harl“ peter interrupted himself as Harley handed him a coffee 

„You’re welcome sweetheart“

“Ugh shut up“

„I’m offended darling.... and seriously you need it, you literally forgot that acids give protons... that’s elementary every toddler knows that-“

„- Hey! I didn’t know that until now“ Jo interrupted 

„Yada yada the old man is calling soon, so you might wanna.....“ harley looked at Jo 

„Oh shit I forgot dad was gonna call! I’m so, so sorry... can we continue another time?“ Peter shuffled around the dorm now to get his IPad for a FaceTime.

“Ah... no problem thanks for helping me tho- See ya“ Jo exited the room, although it seems more like an escape rather tan an exit. Oh well

„Okay sooo... the old man will call in like in an hour“

“- an hour???? that’s your definition of soon? What the hell Harley!“

„An hour is soon.. on a global stage“

“HEY!“ Peter pushed Harley 

but in the end they used the hour to watch Barbie life in the dream house... don’t judge 

And when Tony and the rest called the two were resting on Harleys bed (it was somehow bigger than Peters)

“hiiiii dad! Hey everyone!“

“Hey everyone“ 

„WOw- Hold up!! You’re not killing the other..... an you’re roommates? And-“

„Yeah we have a truce...long story tho- so don’t as!“

That’s when Morgan decided to barge in: „And the were roommates“ followed by Natasha saying: „ Oh my god they were roommates.“ 

„Oh come on Morgs... I showed you Vine to annoy dad... not for you to betray me!“ peter whined 

"Wait! Hey!"

* * *

„FUCK! We overslept!“ Peter screamed at the top of his lungs to wake up Harley... who fell asleep next to him, apparently they talked for so long that the two fell asleep (kind of hugging, which was nice, because Harley was like really tall, which made him an amazing cuddle partner Peter decided...but he’d never tell him that. Harleys ego was already too big as it is)

So the two of them got up as fast as hey could grabbed a coffee and ran To class 

And so the two sneaked into class, just to be noticed by MJ Who raised an eyebrow 

„what happened to you?“ Ned

“Did you oversleep?“ Flash

“Did you fuck?“ Shuri

“Wha????????? No we overslept“  
“Because of the sex“ MJ

Peter and Harley merely rolled their eyes at their friends and sat down.

“Hey Jo c‘mere!“ peter called his new friend over 

„Hey“

* * *

„so... you and your roommate huh?“ Jo asked which immediately caused Peter to blush 

„or are you straight.. didn’t want to assume but y‘know my gaydar is sensing some gay tho... and that’s not me but yeah I just thought because Of yesterdays interaction, the pet names and because MJ said-“

„MJ says a lot.... no but don't sweat it I am Pan and oh gosh NO! Harley and I are... friends? We used to fight whenever we saw the other fo years and everything... we had everything but a good relationship... now we yeah... I think we are gonna be good friends in no time. And the pet names are literally only existing t annoy me“ Peter fell into a rant until Jo started to chuckle

“Hahahaha okay cool but you look cute together... although you always look cute“ he then winked and left a completely red Peter 

* * *

_Baby Stark dudududu_

_hahaha nice one mom_

_mommy Stark dudududu_

_Daddy Stark_

_wait.... is Morgs the baby or me?_

_You both are baby’s_

_MAYYYYYYY!_

_Don't disrespect you aunt!_

_  
Dad... I love you but shut up!_

_Kids hess. days seriously_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man my anesthesia is wearing of and now my teeth hurt :(  
> Sad Jay noises (Me second name nick is Jay ^.^)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to finishing my Thesis.... might be done tmrw YAAAAAY  
> But yeah how are you guys? Schools a nightmare for me but at least we have a bank holiday rn ^^^^^

„I need some coffeeeeeeeee like ASAP!“ Peter moaned while being slumped over his homework at 2AM 

„Oh but my decision in timetables is questionable? At least I’m not the idiot who chose to bury himself in more work than he can handle...“

“Shut up Harley! I am this close to committing homicide!“ 

„Oh for fucks sake! Go to bed! 

„NO! I need to finish this like.... yesterday“ Peter answered

5 minutes later Peter was snoring with his head on his laptop (his text was saying: ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg now)

“I told him.... goddamnit that twat“ Harley rolled his eyes while saving Petes essay and turning the Laptop of. 

„This is literally the third time I’m tucking you in.... and uni has only been going on for like four weeks. You really need to learn how to be healthy“ he shook his head while picking up his roommate and Laying him down in his bed 

* * *

Today Peter only had one class... history of magic together with Harley and maybe Jo.... he had no idea about the other boy if he was really honest.

“Where the hell is our prof?“ Was Jo‘s complaint... yep he had history too

And as if he was heard their teacher came strutting through the door and introduced herself (Mrs. Silver was her name.... and she was Rays wife... which lead to her telling the class how Ray accidentally had a full on conversation with a plant.... at which Harley nudged him in the side saying that peter def did that in the tower)

“Okay but enough about me, my colleagues probably introduced like... all of you, they are very enthusiastic to say the least. So I’m just gonna enjoy that they all did their work so I don’t have to do mine in that way and can cut to the chase.

History of magic may seem boring to many of you, but it is actually more than just numbers and dates. Now I’ll give you the choice of wether you want to go topic wise starting with prophesies or if you want to do it in chronological order. You may vote until in like... 10 minutes and from then we’ll start with the lesson“ Mrs Silver smiled at her students

At that Peter turned to Harley to discuss which way they wanted to go with the class just to come to the agreement that peter was too tired to function (he slept like 3 hours and was now merely running on caffeine) and Harley should vote for both of them as Peter went to take a quick nap.

* * *

“Okay so it was a close call but in the end we’ll go topic wise, which I am incredibly thankful for because the timeline is super boring On it’s own. So prophesies... trust me it’s not just some weird shit someone who is high told you“ at that reference to the oracle of Delphi the students fell into laughter (Greek mythology gays... all of them)

„Okay but seriously guys. Prophesies are actually one of the Five main ideas of magic, which along with the other four is the heart of our society.“

And so class continued...

* * *

Okay Peter had only one class today.... or so he thought , he forgot his usage of magic class.

So in the class he had again with Harley, which is actually the only reason he didn't forget the class, Ray was interrupted by their wife running into the room frantically, pulled them over to the side and was animatedly talking with her partner.

“What’s going on?“ MJ asked into he group

“I dunno“

“Alright students you all may leave the class I will give you your work online, you can work with your partner in either your free time, now or during the next lessons which may be cancelled as well.“ Ray hurriedly said while frantically running around their table to pick up some books, leaving the students in a sate of confusion and a bit of fear.

* * *

So Peter being the nervous wreck he is, went back to his dorm with Harley

„What do you think that was about? They seemed super tense.“

“Don’t worry too much they’ll probably sort out whatever it is.... it’s probably just some staff thing anyways. Do you want to watch a move to distract you?“ Peter was answered

“I dunno...“ The air magician whispered to himself 

„Nuh-uh none of that! Come on you’re not getting inside of your own head. What do you wanna watch?“ 

„I’m not in the mood for a movie“ 

„Okay then what do you wanna do? I’m not letting your anxiety swallow you.“ The other boy told him while rushing around their room

“I- I don't know... What if it is something bad? What if our year wasn’t active enough and they throw all of us out? What if they don’t have enough money and have to close? What if-“ he started rambling and worrying.

„Hey... talk to me. What’s worrying you?“ The older smiled softly whilst encouraging the younger to talk, rather tan to get swallowed up in fear and worry.

“I don’t know, am just exhausted and sad i guess.“ Peter said as if it was normal

“Nuh- uh that is not something you should brush of like that! How about we both watch a movie and talk a bit?“

„okay....“ he smiled sadly

“I- i don’t know... I just, I don’t want to disappoint“ Peter interrupted himself „I don’t wanna bother You its idiotic anyways... Don’t worry about me alright?“ 

„Don’t worry about me ‘Kay darling? I’m fine and if you don’t want to talk that’s fine too, However if its making you cry“ at that Harley whipped his tears away, which Peter didn’t even knew had formed „it is something important, but if you don’t want to Talk then I mean... I can’t really go anywhere, so might a well b here for you .“ Harley laughed And added: „How about some takeout and hot chocolate? Oh and we have some ice cream left.“

“Sure“ 

And so they started watching ‚The spy next door‘ 

During the movie Peter turned to the other while saying: „Thank you.“ while smiling softly

“Don’t sweat it. So like do you wanna continue the move or talk?“ 

„Dunno.... I just- Can we talk about something else first?“ He said while pausing the movie

“Alright what do you wanna talk bout?“ Harley turned to face him

“Can I ask you something? How did you know about my anxiety and how to stop me from going full on panic mode... like yeah“ He stumbled over his own words

“Tony once dropped it during a convo we had... it was on accident don’t worry, but yeah he was comparing it to his own anxiety, like father like son i guess, and I had to calm him down more than once, so I kind of learned one or two things.“ The older one shrugged „Anything Else darling?“

“Actually yeah... What is it with all those pet names? No one does that!“ He laughed

“You seemed to be annoyed by it.... so that’s what I kept doing“ 

„Yeah okay.... but why the pet names in the first place?“

“I’m from the south darling... that’s just how we talk“

„Okay, weird flex but okay, another thing... why were you so adamant on hating me?“

At that Harley exhaled „I think I was scared... Tony was incredibly important to me and I guess I kind of saw you as competition and so my 11 year old self thought that ... I don’t know... that I might be able to make you leave Tonys life by making your life living hell... Wow saying it out load makes me realise how much of An asshole I was.... so I guess I’m trying to say that I’m sorry, that is if you accept my apology. But I also know that what I did was shitty and not excusable to be honest...Gosh apologising is still a bitch.“

After half a minute of Peter staring at Harley he started to laugh

“I guess I can accept your apology, but it is a close call keener. So lets try this entire thing again?“

“Hi, Nice to meet you I’m Harley Joseph Keener.“ The earth magician smiled while extending his hand

“Nice to meet you too Harley, I’m Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark.... but you can call me Peter or Pete or whatever.“ was his response while hugging the other.... 

just to pull away 

„Oh sorry.... was that okay? I didn’t want to Overstep your boundaries..... I’m so so sorr-“

He was interrupted by Harley hugging him back and laughing: „Don’t worry you doofus. So i guess we are all buddy-buddy now aren’t we?“ 

„Oh no your worst nightmare...“ Peter laughed in response too „Sooooo.... friends?“

“Okay first of... who the fuck asks people to be their friends nowadays?“

“It’s called being nice!“  
“It’s called being stuck at the age of 5“

“Shut up!“ 

„Never darlin-“

At that Peter squealed and tackled the other

„“For your information I am a very, very physical person, so I will demand cuddles like every day... and are you comfortable, with cheek kisses and-“ 

And in the end they talked until they both were too tired to function.

* * *

 _If I let go of your hand, you’ll fly away and break. I’m scared of that_ ~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back babyyyyyy  
> I’m so sorry for not updating but finally i am nearing freedom (read: handed my thesis in like 5 days ago and I’m only writing 2 more exams  
> So the only thing i have to worry about is preparing for my A levels next year .... yikessssss
> 
> Also I’m late but happy pride month.  
> However please don’t forget about black lives matter only bc of pride month. Sign petitions, donate (or if u can’t like me then you can watch videos that raise money by ads), educate yourself and your environment. If you have the privilege to not be targeted by cruel police violence then please help to amplify the voices of black people and help them by using your privilege. Together we can fight for a better, safer world where no one has to fear for their life. Especially not because of something like skin colour.  
> My heart lies with the black community and I will try my absolute best to help in any way i can. I know that starry doesn’t make a dead man alive, but as an Asian woman i can only apologise for the Asians that have been racist and wronged you (e.g. the officer who killed floyd)
> 
> But yeah i hope you’re safe and happy, if you wanna talk I can drop my discord :)

“Are you actually kidding me?” Was what woke Harley up... at 4am and lead to him screeching at his alarm clock, which was also known under the name of Peter

“Stop screaming- its only me“

“Yeah thatswhy I’m Screaming“

“Meanie“ Peter pouted

“Oh don’t give me puppy eyes....“ Harley sighted „Okay what is it? Why did you wake me up at the crack of dawn.... after complaining for like a week about me waking you up a 5am“

“That’s the spirit, but tone down the sarcasm-“

“Oh you know i can't do that-“

“Don’t interrupt me! Okay but seriously, why did you delete my supernatural recordings?“

at that Harley groaned and and fell back to bed „Oh fuck off!“

“Oh yeah and class is cancelled...“ the younger mumbled 

„..... wait.... WHAT????“ and with that the older jumped out of his bed while screaming about how he had to ask Ray a question which was crucial to his work that he should be handing in tomorrow, or at least He did until Ned and Flash knocked on their door like madmen, saying something like waking up because of his screaming

“I swear to god! It’s 4am-“

„It was peters fault!“

“Oh shut up you’re the one screaming!“

“Oh well now that we are here we’re gonna stay here“ was Neds way of inviting himself in, which was followed by Flash making a face and asking „We are?“

“alright its too early for this shit imma make myself a coffee... Sweetheart you want one too?“ 

„I swear to god! I will kill you one day! You can stop with the petnames you know right? But I will forgive you if you give me iced coffee.“

“Demanding princess-“

Queue screech from peter tackling the older

„Okay! Okay! I give!“

This interaction was followed by two curious pairs of eyes

“Yo... thought that class being cancelled was the craziest thing today... turns out you two not killing each other is way weirder.“

“Oh yeah we’re friends.... put our whatever behind us.“ Peter answered a confused Ned.

“Yeah yeah whatever potato-“

“Wanna know about the potato gun?“

“Shut it Stark!“

Flash and Ned looked at each other while the two roommates were bickering with a look that was louder than any words.

* * *

„I’m grabbing breakfast anybody want any?“ Ned, being the kind soul he is, offered to make a coffee run. So after Harley and Peter ‚ordered‘ their food Ned went to the local Starbucks, yeah they’re basic but who’s to judge, accompanied by Flash who could not decide to save his life. (Harley actually offered to pay for his coffee.... which derailed into a discussion of who pays... resulting in a pouting Peter and a smug Harley who now held his own and Peters wallet) 

And so at 5am... Harleys favourite time, as Peter dubbed it, the two roommates were wide awake reading what their Professors sent them

“What the hell- there is not even an explanation...“ peter complained to his roommate after having about 3 mental breakdowns, because of this lack of reasoning.

“hey at least they elongated the deadlines“ Harley shrugged while rushing around the room

“What are you even doing? This running makes me all antsy“

“Sorry Peter... I’m just... I feel like something is going majorly wrong... and I don't like not knowing.“ the other sighted

“Oh sorry-“

“Don’t apologise...“

“But you can apologise for literally worrying about the same thing i nearly had a anxiety attack yesterday? Also can you stop calling me that?“ he pouted

“Huh call you what? Thought i lost most of the pet names..“

“oh y’know what? Nevermind! You need energy? I have emotional booster cables!“ Peter said while wrapping his arms around the older

“That’s just a hug though..“

“And? Is it working?“ The younger grinned 

„Yeah“ Harley smiled 

„This feels nice.... why did we fight each other for so long? Don’t answer that!“ he added

Their hug was interrupted by Ned and Flash knocking while carrying a lad of food, which caused the two boys to jump to their aid... or well mostly for the food

* * *

 _Take me to the sky_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but i really need to get into it again... will probably update later so stay tuned :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so, so sorry for not updating sooner, but life has been so stressful for me and my mental health... but i try to upload more often since the big break is coming up and yeah.

_Dear Students,_

_I’m incredibly sorry the confusion caused by me, and the staffs actions, however some issues came up which became our first priority. Rather than letting you stumble through the darkness I’d like to tell you about the problem that derailed it just our but also your everyday life:_

_We are encountering something we all feared. As you might already know from class there are minor and major prophesies (excuse my inability to explain things like this, but for fucks sake this is not what I studied!) And right now, a major reversed Prophesy (something bad) came into action so to say. Honestly if you guys want more Info on this ask Mrs. Silver, I don’t know shit about this except for the stuff she tells me during dinner....and just honestly ask her for more._

_But back to the topic:_

_This is something that could potentially be rather dangerous, I don’t wish to alarm you, but I do think that you are mature enough to deserve the truth._

_Right now we don't have a lot of information,but we will keep you updated :)_

_P.S. Classes are more or less on hold right no, since we as staff are more or less 24/7 in meetings, which doesn’t mean that any of you get to slack off! Details will be sent to each of you privately._

_P.P.S. I am really looking forward to teaching you guys again_

_Please don’t panic or overwork yourselves (looking at you Keener and Stark!) and if you need counselling or just someone to calm your nerves feel free to contact us as staff._

_Sincerely Ray_

* * *

This email greeted all First years, since Ray was the head teacher of their year (although bets were already running that Mrs. Silver was the actual driving force behind this)

“Hahahaha! She totally called y’all out“ Shuri greeted Harley and Peter when entering their room for another crisis meeting.

“Shut it!“ come Harleys sarcastic response after hearing the previous sentence three times prior already

However the two were interrupted before they could start their bickering by Peter: “The point of this is not to bully Harls and me, but to de-crypt Rays message and maybe find out more about this... thing.“

„Okay, okay! But bullying you is so much fun.... but i shall try. Do you have anything to eat?“ 

„God Shuri how much can you eat for heavens sake? You’re gonna eat the hair of their Skalp if you continue like this.“ commented Ned, who in turn was cut of by MJ and Flash:

“Dude, Pete is a Stark I don’t think that’s gonna be an issue.“. MJ

and

“Should we order something?“ Flash 

„alright so this meetings agenda:

1\. Food

2\. The Rest“

“Aren’t you a creative one Peter?“

“Shut up! As if you don’t want to find out what’s behind this!“

* * *

So after an hour the 6 sat on various places in Peters and Harleys dorm (read: Peter was leaning against Harleys shoulder, on the latters bed, while Ned was sat between Peter and harley one the floor, Flash sat on a chair, which for some weird reason was atop of the coffee table, and Shuri and MJ hogged Peters bed) while eating their food and arguing about their profs peculiar message. 

* * *

7 hours later and about 100$ spent in coffee, these were their results:

1\. -

2.-

3.-

and that was it, so to sum up they had 

_**nothing** _

“Okay so today is no good I think. How about We go to sleep? Can we stay here because tbh. Don’t want to move.“ was Flashs idea, which was quickly approved by everyone. However they were now facing the issue of having only 2 beds and enough space for two mattresses, which mean that 4 people had to sleep in two beds. 

And after a lot of unhealthy snacks and discussing later they came to this plan (again curtesy to Peters love for lists) 

Bed 1: Ned and Peter

Bed 2: Shuri and MJ

Mattress 1: Harley 

Mattress 2: Flash

and so they all said their goodnights at 2AM and everyone fell asleep shortly after, as they were completely exhausted.

Well everyone except peter who couldn’t help but Worry despite Rays encouraging and calming words, which she sent him privately (gosh how obvious must he have been with his anxiety... oh well that was a problem for another time (read: Never)). So after entangling himself from Ned (they had a habit of hugging and cuddling whenever they could, even in bed, since they were toddlers) he tiptoed over the body’s on the floor towards their balcony, where Peter sat on a bench while trying to calm his nerves. This was a habit he developed after his first ever panic attack, which was after Ben died and Tony took him stargazing. There was just something beautiful about seeing the universe unfold, it made his problems seem so small and insignificant on a global scale, which in turn took so much stress Off of Peter.

Well and maybe the sky in the night was also pretty and as an air magician he was drawn to the skies anyways.

Peter was so caught up in his thoughts, that, upon hearing someone approach the balcony, he jumped in his seat.

„Yeah I’m coming Ned.“ he did without looking, which you may call force of habit...

... since the person behind him wasn’t Ned but Harley

“Last time I checked my name was Harley but whatevs.“ his roommate said while sitting down next to him and then asking: “Can’t sleep either?“ 

„Yeah. I’m just antsy because of whatever this reversed prophesy is about, so I did what I always do, which is look at the night-sky and the stars. They calm me down.“ Peter sighed while he was pulled against the older who Unbeknownst to them both stroke is hair.

“I get what you mean, for me plants have this calming effect, I guess it linked to our magic- so nothing out of the ordinary.“ Harley joked around while hugging the younger ore tightly 

After letting out a soundless chuckle it was Peters turn to tighten his arms around Harley and Slurring: „This‘s nice... can y‘hold me like this m‘re often? 

„Whatever you want dear.“ the pet name slipped out involuntarily and if someone were to ask him Harley would say the sleepiness caused this, since he knew that the younger was not too fond of them. But Rather than the anticipated arguing from the younger he only cuddled closer and smiled.... shortly before snoring

“God this is the forth time now, you really need to sleep better darling.“

Harley smiled fondly at the younger while carrying him to the bed he shared with Ned, but rather than letting himself be tucked in Peter just held on tighter while whining something that sounded suspiciously like ‚C‘n y‘hug me to sleep?‘ 

and who was the earth magician to deny him his wish?

* * *

And if both of them were aware of the fact that they were falling asleep spooning then no one needed to know about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys? Hope you’re doing well /(•u•/)  
> Over here summer break finally started and i desperately needed it!  
> My Thesis barely passed and Now i gotta work hard to get the score I want... :(
> 
> But yeah stay safe and I might be able to upload more frequently these 6 weeks •-•  
> (Over 1k reads... y’all.... brb sobbing in the corner)

Today was a special day

not because something was happening, but rather because Peter **_and_** Harley woke up at a reasonable time (10 am-ish)

So when Peter woke up, the older, whom Peter used as a pillow, was already awake and running his fingers through his hair. Which made Peter raise his head until thinking: ‚nah screw that jazz’ and Snuggling into the others chest, smiling.

“Strike Number 2 Darling.“ Harley chuckled

“I’m just gonna be bold and assume you have no additional knowledge of Baseball.“

„Oh but you do?“

„Never said that... but I’m just saying that you’re too gay to be this sports jock.“

“Touché my dear..“

And they were so caught up in the moment... until Peters Phone rang, which made him fall out of the bed......

....

....

wait a second....

Bed????

Didn’t he and Harley Fall asleep on a Mattress, which was also gone now

Looking at his Phone a lot of his questions were answered, by MJ‘s Text 

Hey Nerd,

we all woke up at like 8 am and didn’t want to wake you up. You both needed the sleep we supposed, so we cleaned up and left some breakfast for you two.

I got Shuri off your back, and just because I love you you dunce....

don’t get used to it, so yeah see you soon :)

Okay so That explained most of his questions.... before adding more questions, MJ sent a smiley... and actually, more or less randomly, told him that she loved him (not that Peter didn’t know that MJ loved Ned and him, but she usually only said it in a ride or die situation)

* * *

“Alright, the others left breakfast, coffee?“ He then proceeded to ask Harley, well after the older finished laughing at him, after falling.

“Sure why not? D‘you want to do something special today? Because I will do exactly nothing.“

“today is my ‚Peter Does nothing day‘“

Which then settled that they both were going to stay inside, doing nothing

* * *

„Shut up!“ Harley scolded the boy opposite of him

“I... I didn’t even say anything!“

“I can basically hear your thoughts you Idiot.“

Seeing this as a challenge Peter finally turned to Harley and asked: „Oh? What am I thinking of then?“

“To answer the question going through your mind: You were on the bed, because I carried you there...for the 3rd time already mind you, and you wouldn’t want to let go of me so I put you into my bed, because a bed‘s better than a mattress“

_Strike number 3_

and with that Harley was tackled by a laughing/ cooing Peter (how he did that was beyond Harley, but oh well): „Awww- Big bad Harley worries about me.“ 

„Shut it you twat.“ 

after Peters laughter died down he fully leaned into the older

“Y’know I was _actually_ thinking about how the others were right.... god dang it! I owe Nat 10 Bucks....“ he then added

“You were betting on what?“

“They were all like: you and Harley will get along so well, but then yeah...“ they both flinched at their past animosities „And Tasha was like: Oh you’ll still get along one day. So i was like: bet.... and she took it seriously. And the result was the bet between us two and then another bet between Nat, Bucky and Clint, about when we’ll get along. I think Bucky on though...“

“Oh well then. You know I’m sorry for.... what used to be.“ Harley said with a pained expression, however Peter was quick in his answer:

„Oh Harls, it’s not only your fault, I was guilty too. Besides, it is in the past and we all change, not only in our mindset but also in our relationships to one another. We grow with our loved ones and our experiences, maybe we wouldn’t be able to have formed this friendship if we didn’t argue so much before, who knows? I mean Flash now is an amazing friend, but just the last 4 years he was the worst bully in my life... well you were worse, but it was easier to ignore i guess.“

“I’m sorry for being so mean to you-“ Peter cut him off again

“I forgive you, but only if you hug me more often and play with my hair!“

“I think... it might be hard, but I can manage to do that.“ Harley laughed, while pulling the other closer to him.

_and it felt like they knew each other forever already._

* * *

“Do you think, that we might just be part of a book... when we forget what we wanted to say, is the author backspacing? And maybe thatswhy sometime periods feel like forever, because our book has been abandoned for so long?“

“Darling... **what- what the actual fuck?** It is“ Harley turned to watch he clock „3AM, why????“ 

At that Peter sheepishly admitted that he couldn’t fall asleep, because of something he described as:

a combination of being hit by a truck, pain, sadness, being on crack, thinking and an existential crisis, with a little sprinkling dash of self hatred and fear for the future. Oh and not to forget the overthinking.

At that Harley looked at his roommate concerned whilst asking: „Can I help you in any way? We could watch a movie, or talk or I don't know what Might help you. Do you have medication or something?“ 

„Can you... maybe Ehm... you can refuse, no hard feelings... hug me?“ the younger whispered 

Harley Pulled his blanket partially off and Opened his armes: „Sure dear, c‘mere.“ 

hugging the other they both fell asleep, Smiling, with peter curled into Harleys chest and Harley wrapped around him, almost as if Peter was a treasure, that Harley swore to protect with his life.

* * *

**_Take off the blindfold_ **

**_and open your eyes,_ **

**_you don’t need to be told_ **

**_but you do fear his cries._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I love writing these dorks (although it reminds me how single I am and how I project my wishes into their relationship..... but that's a story for another day)  
> Also I'm so hyped to show you the entire poem, which started at the end (written by me in like 5min of chaos, bc I wanted to upload today lol)   
> Comment what you think it it for... there is actually a purpose and I have a plan   
> v(≧∇≦v)三(v≧∇≦)v  
> And the thing with the book characters it's legit something that's gives me an existential crisis I'm not even joking


	14. Chapter 14

„We. Are. Late!“ Peter screeched at his roommate who took his sweet, sweet time in getting ready, seemingly ignoring Peters screams 

„I still have no idea where we are going... school is cancelled you nerd.“ the older finally addressed him after stepping into the dorms hallway, followed by Peter silently cursing Harley, and His bloody long legs, that make him So damn fast!

“Okay first of all: You’re also a nerd! And secondly they want all freshmen together.. some announcement thingy.“ 

„Whatever-“

“Don’t whatever me you stale Coffeepot!“

“stale _coffeepot_?“ Harley laughed at the youngers creative insults

„Yeah- Oh there are the others oh and Jo is there too!“ Peter then exclaimed, bouncing up and don like a puppy upon seeing his friends... not like he didn’t see them yesterday, but since when did he care.

* * *

Upon arriving at the auditorium (and falling into 3 separate discussions about what could be the reason for this meeting... in merely 5 minutes) the group saw that they were rather late.

(Peter cheering in victory... and Harley sighing in defeat)

And standing on the stage were Ray and Mrs. Silver, as well as the Director and two other people none of them recognised.

Ray then started to address the hall: „Hello dear students, we are truly sorry to have called you in here on such short notice, however it is urgent. As you, hopefully, noticed, class has now been cancelled due to a reversed prophecy; and sadly we could not give you facts. But after some research we now have more Information, so we can finally include you. Your upperclassmen are already informed, But with you we may need more time, given the fact that some of you might be involved in the prophecy.“

with that Mrs. Silver and one of the unrecognisable people stepped to the Mic.

“We too welcome you, albeit for not the best reasons. The details will be sent to each of you respectively, only because there are too many details and I'm almost 100% sure that none of us want to sit through this.“ At that the entire hall chuckled

“So to give you a general outline, ah wait none of you know me hahaha, Okay I am a _mirai_ also known as oracle in this language. Nowadays I am the best in my line Of work, if I may say so. But enough about me, the general outline:“ and with that the mirai‘s eyes turned entirely black, until they turned red, then blue, then purple and eventually his eyes went completely white until his regular eyecolour came back.

_the innocent and the outlaw,_

_will become the lovers of their time._

_The ruler and creator,_

_two souls, who were bound To find._

_And the sage, as well as the Jester,_

_who strive to be better._

_All of them, who are strong and weak_

_a group of younglings, only just starting to walk._

_These six shall face their fears_

_and worries._

_To none of them the universe was kind,_

_but in their hands its fate shall reside._

_Shall they give into Sin, the world is bound to die,_

_but if they turn to virtitude, everything shall thrive._

_If they cease to decide_

_no one will be alright._

_They will eventually chose a side,_

_after the final battlecry._

_Facing War and death, as well as kindness and love, they shall find their true power, which they always try to hide._

_Our world shall end with peace or purgatory._

And after that the man stood up, looking spent and weak, a symptom of a strong prophecy, as they learned from Mrs. Silver‘s class (They al felt low-key proud for actually remembering this)

Leaning into his roommate Peter whispered:“ What just happened?“

“No idea.“ the other shrugged. 

And when their director spoke, The entire hall knew that 6 of them were the ones mentioned in the prophecy, because of this youngling thing as well as the first appearance of the prophecy... or something like that, not that Peter was entirely listening.

The last unknown face stood up: „We shall test each one of you on heir archetypes, as well as take note of your relationships to your peers in this year.“ the woman explained, with an almost apologetic look, as if she was sorry for them and their future.

„Alright, please dear Students, don’t worry, we shall do our best to support you in every way we can. You may now go home or wherever you want. The tests will be done online, as we want for you to feel as comfortable as possible.“ Ray tried to console the anxious teenagers

* * *

Sitting in their favourite coffeeshop, a cozy place, with a calming aura, The now 7 were nervously drinking their respective drinks and taking their archetype tests.... well that as well as betting, who will be what archetype. (currently there were 200$ on the table)

Harley was the first to finish his test, followed by everyone... except Peter who was clearly conflicted more often than not, so the oldest told all of them to go home, he’d pay for them all, as well a keep tabs on Peter. And Since everyone was immensely tired And spent (it was now almost 10 PM already) everyone agreed and left. Well Everyone but Jo, who sat firmly on his chair, almost as if to taunt Harley. 

Eventually leaving Peters side he then moved to where Jo sat, which was some tables away (the owners, two senior students who inherited the shop, closed their shop for all non-students today, and told them that they could comfortable, which was why they could spread.) 

„You know you can leave right?“

“Maybe I don’t want to leave him alone with an asshat like you?“ Jo shrugged

„Oh okay, at least this dislike is mutual, so I don’t have to be fake nice to you. So tell me: who the fuck are you to just assume my personality.“ 

„You’re not good for him.“ The other was avoiding the topic, he observed...

„But you are?“

“Well better than you who obviously has not a single bone that could appreciate him the way he should be.“

“Are you actually shitting me? No one gets to decide who is good for Peter and who isn’t. I don't like you And I ain’t too fond of you clinging to him like a leech, but who am I to make decisions for him?“ Harley was fuming, who did this dude think he is? 

„Don’t act all like the white knight.“ Turning on his heel, Jo then hugged Peter goodbye and went to let Harley pay for him too, that asshole!

Sighing he moved back to the chaise lounge, where Peter was sort of sitting and hugged him from behind. Resting his chin on the other shoulder he peeked onto the screen 

„Where were you?“ the younger whispered, eyes still fixed onto his laptop

“Just checking something out...“

„Okay... Ominous. Did you see the others? Jo went out just now, but the others are all gone.“ Peter asked, while shutting his laptop

„Yeah I told them they should go home and rest, they all seemed exhausted. Already paid for everyone... well by that I mean I got a special card for this place, so we need to come here more often. You done?“ 

beaming, Peter nodded happily

“But why are you still here then?“

Hugging the other more tightly, Harley smiled: „Making sure you don't die I guess. No seriously, didn’t feel right to just leave you here Sweetheart, also I want to make sure that all of you are alright. Oh yeah and I actually enjoy your company. Sooo.... you wanna go and grab some food on our way home?“

He was met with another nod from the younger

* * *

Sitting in their dorm with food and talking all night, Peter realised

_this place does feel like a home._

* * *

**Take off the mask**

**and stop trying to hide,**

**it´s no spell someone cast,**

**he’s merely the right.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I love writing poems.. or things like that, but coming up with one like on the spot, for the prophecy is dang hard!!!  
> Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next two days I’m at my best friends, so I won’t be able to update (maybe I can write another one tomorrow... but no promises)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me is back... gonna get my wisdom teeth removed in like 2 days, so YIKES ig????  
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ  
> This is kind of a filler chapter, kind of not.... ah you’ll see one day ;)

„Oh yeah that’s basically what happened this week...“ 

„PETER! Are you actually shitting me- Yes Pep no swearing around Morgs, she’s not here though!“ Tony was interrupting himself after getting a stern look from Pepper

“Hello Peter, hello Harley, how are you both doing? May then took the IPad from Tony who was now getting a lecture from pepper.

Amused the three updated each other about their current situation (well, they were talking everyday but now we’re talking details here!)

“Do you all want to come over for like the weekend? Get your mind of from... whatever that is?“

Facing Harley they both agreed to visit soon.

_and then everyone found out the two were on call..... and the result was_

_Mayhem!_

* * *

“Harls???“

“Yeah?“

“When do you think we’ll get the results?“

“For the 10th time in a row: I. Have. No. Idea! Should i tattoo it on your forehead?“ 

after some useless bickering Peter turned to his computer...

.... „HAAAAARLEY?????“ 

“Oh For fucks sake darling, I really love you, but you’re an absolute pain in the ass!“ The older groaned into his mattress while throwing a pillow at Peter, which hit him square in the face.

Surprised, Peter then tackled the older at full speed. Which ended wit both of them falling onto the bed... and eventually falling on the floor. (that was actually because Harley was squirming so much, if you were to ask Peter. Harley had another Idea though.) 

Laughing the air magician turned to his friend.

“Peter.... WHY?“

“You love me?“ the other smiled softly... completely ignoring the elders words.

Stuttering and blushing Harley then faced the younger, whispering (for whatever reason, unknown to both of them):

“Well- yeah.... I mean we're friends right? And you’re nice to talk to and- gosh that’s even worse than apologising.“

“You’re also nice to talk to... and I’m happy you also see me as a friend, was already fearing that I’d be too clingy.“ 

Smiling like crazy they soon enough fell asleep on Harleys bed.

**An Enigma,**

**who was always on your mind.**

**A stigma,**

**that kept you from being kind**

* * *

The next day Peter was meeting up with Jo for coffee, because they wanted to study together and Jo insisted on buying him breakfast.

“Hey Jo! How are you? Any updates on your archetype?“ Peter asked the other while sipping on his coffee.

“Ah yeah I think everyone’s should be uploaded today... I’m thankfully out of this entire shit, my archetype is Hero. Isn’t that ironic? The archetype hero is not needed.“ the other laughed in relief 

„Any predications on what yours might be?“  
“Ehm... not really, I mean you know how everyone’s betting that I’m either an innocent, a caregiver or an Everyman, but i have no Idea which one of the three is more accurate, I always find it difficult to decide on one way, so I tend to be multiple charactertypes in these tests.“ Peter shrugged in response

“Chemistry?“ 

„More like Che _mistery_ “ Jo then joked in his despair (seriously him and chemistry would never e friends.... almost like him and Harley. Funnily enough 2 things close to Peter)

„You sure you ain’t a Jester? But seriously chemistry, you have the sheets you’re struggling with yeah?“ having missed his morning stretching because harley and him slept for too long, Peter stretched in his chair. 

This caused his shirt to ride up and expose a bit of his skin...

...which in return made Jo gasp: „Dude...“

Confused Peter tried to look for the reason of the others bewilderment... and finding nothing, until the other sat next to him and pulled his shirt up a little (which would be really weird if it wasn’t for the context)

However Jo quickly flinched back as if his hand was burnt.

“Didn’t know you got a new tattoo... especially such a vicious one.“ he said while trying to cool his hand on his Iced coffee.

Tilting his head and taking a look himself Peter soon smiled to himself: „Ah don’t worry I think I know what’s up. But youre not getting out of chemistry because of that, so get your papers.“ 

„Gosh darn it!“ 

Laughing they both turned to the work (Jo albeit reluctantly)

* * *

“So you want to tell me about the viscous tattoo? I refuse to call it anything else until I get details!“ Jo laughed after they were done with learning (or well: Peter finally giving into Jo‘s pleas and cries that his brain was actually dying right there.)

“Ah don’t sweat it, just.... someone important to me.“

“Soulmate?“

“I guess so... explains the vicious part I guess.“ Peter smiled sheepishly 

Fake pouting Jo then said: „Awww- so its not me?“   
„That’s evil and you know it! I’m sorry I guess... but maybe when we know each their more.“ The other tried to consulate.

Laughing Jo turned to him and reassuring him that he wasn’t mad, just curious about who the other was.

Planning to leave Jo paid and Peter got ready... until he remembered he wanted to bring Harley some coffee, so he too was waiting in line now.

“Oh dear, I’m already paying.“  
“Yeah I know, but I’m getting a coffee for Harl.“ Peter smiled and the others face fell...

* * *

Knocking on the door the air magician yelled: „If you're having sex or doing anything indecent, Jo is with me, so we both would be screwed.“ 

hearing laughter from inside and something that sounded suspiciously like ‚For fucks sake‘ he assumed it was safe to enter.

“Great you’re wearing clothes, here’s coffee... aren’t I kind“ Peter joined in the oldest laughter

Hugging the younger Harley took his coffee: „You are legit a gift to this world!“ he jokingly said

Hearing someone clear their throat Jo soon enough bid his farewell, not wanting to third wheel as he said, well not until staring Harley down.

After The other left the room Peter hugged the other more tightly... for a rather long time.

“Hey dear, not that I don’t enjoy this hug but are you alright?“

“Yeah I’m alright, just ... trying to confirm something. Hey do you have a new tattoo on like your ribs?“ Peter Then asked while pulling himself as well as Harley onto the bed, because damn is feet hurt

Confused Harley looked at his ribs, and lo and behold Peters assumption was indeed correct.

“Wow.. It’s- how- but- it’s really gorgeous.“ The older stumbled over his words, which seemed to be regular when He was with Peter.

“I know.“ the younger smiled

“You?“ 

At that the air magician showed of his rib- tattoo as well. And yes it truly was gorgeous and so like them:

Like all other soulmate tattoos it was rather small, but intricate and detailed. Sky-blue and a Crimson-Red that conjoined made a deep purple.

_And when they looked in the other’s eyes_

_It seemed like they met for the first time._

_Smiling so bright_

_two souls, once again unite._

* * *

Deciding to order food (they both might not be straight, but they weren’t lesbians...) Peter and Harley found themselves sitting on their own beds and just relaxing, when both their phones lit up, showing a certain message:

Peter:

** Your archetype is <the Innocent>, **

** so as a potential participant in the prophecy  ** (I shall tell you from Ray, that we’re trying to find a better name for it)

** we have to ask you to meet us tomorrow at 19 PM in the lounge. **

** Excuse the inconvenience. **

** Sincerely Mrs. Silver  ** (AND RAY!!!!!!! /(^-^)/)

God the couple was such a mess... and everyone loved them for that.

Harley:

**Your archetype is <the Outlaw>,**

**so as a potential participant in the** (Whatever.... quote: Ray. Ask Peter for our current name Staus ;). Also to inform you: my dear wife writes all of these per person, so this ain’t some copy paste shit- **Stop cursing!-)**

**we have to ask you t meet us tomorrow at 19 PM in the lounge** (God what school has lounges??????)

** Excuse the inconvenience, as well as my significant nuisance, who can’t help but add her opinion. **

** Sincerely Mrs. Silver and Ray, who is now sulking in the background.... **

“Goddamn these two really... couple goals.“ was Harleys first Reaction 

„Couple goals indeed.. gosh I want me some relationship like that.“ Peter added 

„So...-“ the older was Interrupted by the ringing of their room „Food?“ 

and with that the attention was on something more light hearted (but harder on the stomach)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the ‚Burning‘ is basically a soulmate tattoo defending itself from people outside of the bond. So Jo got Burned, but Haley and peter wouldn’t burn when touching each other’s tattoo :)


	16. Chapter 16

19 PM, at the next day came too early for Peters liking, but time didn’t care about feelings...

Entering the Lounge were only very little people (as the roommates expected, because although the Lounge is big, it couldn’t hold the masses of students the way the main hall could. Having talked with their Friends the 2 then joined Ned, Flash, Shuri and MJ, who also fit into the profile of the Prophecy.

In total there were about 60 Students, all dividend Into groups of 6 students, among the faces Peter could’ve sworn he saw Jo, but soon dismissing the Idea, as he couldn’t find the other again...

... God he really was everywhere.

Soon enough Ray spoke up and thus ripping Peter out of his thoughts

“Good evening dear students, gosh that seems to become my catchphrase... oh whatever! As you’ve already seen, we did not invite all Students who fit a mentioned archetype, but rather those who not only fit into the archetypes, but also who have relationships to all the 5 other types. So in these 10 groups you see:

an Innocent, an Outlaw, a Jester, a Sage, a Ruler and a Creator.

So the main purpose of this little meeting is, to inform you about further procedures, which is fancy talk for saying that we will meet once every month for updates.-“ At that Mrs. Silver hit Ray, which caused Laughter from the students. Rubbing their arms Ray then continued:

“Anyway, as I wanted to add on, before being rudely interrupted... no more Hits please.... thanks dear- oh well, so much for serious. But yeah something we weren’t informed of some days ago is, that we have no way of precisely saying who is part of the prophecy.... Y’all know what? I’m just going to text you all a list with name ideas to call this... Well we _can_ tell who was involved into this, but not until the final battle is fought, so please, please be safe and stay alert. 

Okay... I’m done. if you have any questions you can text me or ask me right now. The rest is free to leave.“ 

* * *

„And here I thought Harley and you were dumb and dumber... turns out Ray and Mrs. Silver are even worse. How is that even possible?“ Flash, draped over Ned and Peter, while Shuri stress-braided his hair, joked around

“Quit Moving!“ 

„Kay.“

After 5 minutes in comfortable silence Ned spoke up:

“Do we... want to talk about this thingy? Or just order food and binge movies at Peters‘?“  
At which the two best friends then fell into a discussion about when Peter agreed to his dorm being abused as meet up.

30 minutes later the discussion was brought to a halt... because everyone was eating.

“Alright movie suggestions?“ MJ was the first to speak up again (mostly because the rest was afraid that he previous argument would be repeated once they began to talk to each other) 

As Peter wanted to speak up a chorus of > NO Star Wars! < which left him and Ned pouting in the corner

„Alright what about >Voltron<?“ Flash’s suggestion was met with universal approval, which then sparked a new debate:

_Klance_

So 20 minutes later they started watching, well until Shuri thought it’d be a good idea to take tests to find out who is who...

well lets say the results were the following:

Peter - Lance

Harley - Keith (interrupted by MJ using this to further solidify the thesis of Peter and Harley being dumb and dumber)

Flash - Shiro (or well sort of.... a mix between Hunk and Shiro)

Ned - Hunk

Shuri - Pidge

MJ - Allura

Feeling rather exhausted Peter Later excused himself to curl up in his bed, but unable to sleep since is mind decided to be a little Bitch and throw an abandonment issue party. 

Not wanting to bother his friends‘ fun he tried to hide himself under he covers and not cry...

* * *

When Harley woke up he found his limbs entangled with Peter whom he was hugging. The issue was-

\- that Harley fell asleep in his own bed! Because you see: after Peter went to bed they continued talking and watching a bit but soon enough the others went To their own dorms. So being in this situation was rather... weird, shrugging it off as a hazy memory of him maybe joining the younger he then got up to his own bed, mostly to work on his essay (It was due tomorrow so... but hey they got an extension, which meant slacking off if it weren’t for Pepper kicking their asses to hand their stuff in early) 

* * *

The first thing Peter noticed upon waking up was that his bed was warm, which was confusing, as he was used to waking up to coldness and tears. Not really feeling better today Peter chose to take his phone and Earbuds from the charger and hurl himself to a little ball under the blanket again.

_And I’m still unable to save the ones I love-_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like yeet-  
> My teeth are fine now (well more Or less)  
> Also I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but tbh i didn’t have that much inspiration to write :/  
> Well now I have some again so....  
> Also the ending of this chapter is now re-written, and lets say were getting closer to Parley... Potatointern.... Keenker.... oh whatever! Y’all know what I mean lol

„Peter? Pete? Where are you?“ Harley yelled frantically trying to find his roommate who somehow was gone for several hours now, he tried to call the younger, just to find his phone resting under the covers of Peters bed, along with his earphones, which is the most concerning because Peter without music, as Harley knew since they were like 12, was bound to end in a Desaster.

So not wanting to alarm the others Harley tried to find the younger on his own, then using his earth powers as a sort of personal tracking device, which he learned at the age of 9 (Abby got lost in the forest...). Finally Sensing Peters presence in the Forest close to the waterfall (god is this campus big..) He pretty much ran trough the area to get to his friend. 

Panting Harley arrived after what felt like an our (if Harley would’ve Looked at his watch he’d know it was only 20 minutes) seeing Peter sitting on a rock by the water, he left out a sight of relief.

“Pete!“

Startled, the boy turned around, and the sight in front of him was breaking Harley‘s heart. 

Peter‘s eyes were red and tired looking, as if he cried for hours already, which he probably did, given by the dried tears on his face. His mouth, which usually was seen smiling, was now a thin line, almost as if he tried to stop the sobs fromm coming out.

Inching closer to the other Harley felt as if he was approaching a hurt animal, that might break or run if he was too rash and quick in his movements until he was able to sit next to peter on the rock, who luckily let him do so. Drying the younger‘s tears he finally dared to speak up: „What’s wrong darling?“

After minuets of crying Peter was finally able to form a more or less coherent sentence:“ It’s nothing.“

“That’s not true, if it makes you miserable or if it hurts you, no matter how small the matter might seem, it’s not nothing. We’re friends, hell we are soulmates, god that still sounds weird-“ that got him a chuckle „-but no matter what I’m always here for you, even if I’m not the best at giving advice I promise to always have an open ear for you.“ 

That luckily got him to talk: „I just- I don't know it’s - I guess I’m scared that I cant protect the people I love. I already lost my parents and my uncle, I don't want to lose more people, god I’m so selfish, what about the other people who might die or those who’ll mourn their fallen friends and family, gosh this stupid prophecy stuff is driving me insane! I want no one to get hurt, which is why I want to be one of the people in the center of this, but that’d mean that you all would be involved and I don’t want that either. And I’m selfish, and weak, I could’ve stopped Ben from dying god what can I even do right-“ at that he started to cry again, curling into a small ball, almost like a turtle retreating into it’s shell.

Shocked at the dark thoughts the younger had, especially since Harley was like 99% sure that no one else involved in this clusterfuck even thought about possible consequences, he then tried to comfort the younger with his actions.

After like 5 minutes of hugging he then suggested: „Do you want me to get Ned or MJ?-“ at that Peter shook is head mumbling something like ‚don’t Want to worry ‘em‘ „- okay then how about we go get a coffee, have a little change of environment, I heard that can help. Get you out of the place where you’re bad thoughts originated from. Then we can also get some food and then after like 3 hours and waaaaay to much coffee we can think of what to do afterwards?“ at that he received a smile and a nod from the younger, feeling his gratitude through their soulmate bond (That’d never not sound strange)

On their walk of campus Harley told a nice little story of how his geography class in high school drove their teacher nuts (Let’s just say it included something called ‚Virus airlines‘, the blue Banana And a teacher being very, very stressed out.)

* * *

Now sitting in a booth with two coffees and a Pizza (god bless their seniors who saw Peters distress and made a new one...much To the younger’s dismay and the older‘s joy) both boys felt the tension fall off their shoulders... almost magically.

(In fact one of the seniors, a prodigy, already learned To control an astral class, and this relaxation was actual magic.)

Finally raising his voice Harley spoke up: „Okay you want to talk about it or should I tell you another _crazy Highschool story®_?“

“Yeah I guess... It’s- I just don’t want to lose those who are important to me, which seems to always happen when I’m around... But like If I were stronger I could’ve save those I lost, and I feel like if I were better, if I just wasn’t me but someone stronger, smarter or whatever none of this would have to happen. Oh hello depression my old friend...“ 

Taking the others hand they talked about their fears and insecurities for hours (until it was 5 pm, which was when both boys were hungry again and chose to not spend too much money and finally cook again.)

* * *

At the dorm they called their Home and after hours of banter and laughter they fell asleep in a nowadays rather familiar situation, which was hugging the other tightly. For Harley this was a way to make sure Peter was okay and for Peter it was a way to feel safe and relaxed.

Being unable to sleep Peter started reflecting on their relationship. Looking at the boy hugging him, Peter realised how the older smuggled his way into his heart and soul and nw resided on the same level as Ned and MJ... a level not even Flash had although he was a dear friend of him. And if were being honest here, it scared the living hell out of him, how the boy he used to hate was now So important to him. But at the same time it not only showed how compatible they were (it took Peter years to form a soulmate bond most of the time...) And how with Harley it seemed just right but also how it felt like their relationship was pure and unconditional in a way that no other form than the romantic bond was....

... wait a second...

* * *

_I wish you could see yourself the way I see you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuuuuun  
> The plot thickens...   
> :) hope y’all are staying safe


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting soon and I’m super nervous bc this year I’m graduating and depending on how well i perform my entire university life is gonna be decided for me....  
> (Well luckily we don't have to pay a tuition fee in Germany ^-^)
> 
> _**TRIGGER WARNING!** _
> 
> Suicide is not only mentioned but.... Yeah you’ll understand   
> BUT THE COMFORT COMES SOON AFTER THAT! ITS STILL IN THIS CHAPTER!   
> Please dont hurt yourselves, by readin this chapter!

„Are you actually kidding me?“ Ned started laughing at Peters misery with the now not so easy Harley situation, which made everyone in the Café look at them like they were crazy (which was probably accurate)

“Shut Up!“

“Shuri, MJ and Flash owe me 20$.... don’t look at me like that you know we make bets about everything...-“ seeing Peters death glare Ned then added: „- okay coffee on me today, as well as Pizza“

“The least you could do for betting on my misery.“ The younger now sulking in his seat with his eyes focused on his Coffee, which was currently getting refilled.

If you didn’t know the friendship the boys had you could think that Peter was mad, but in reality he was mostly amused at his friends antics and was now trying to suppress a smile-

\- well this good mood lasted merely until Cecil, one of the seniors who owe the Café, sat next to Ned, after refilling their coffees of course, and said: „Your boyfriend busy?“ 

„I don’t have a boyfriend?“ Peter almost asked... wondering why she would-

„CECIL! I Told you he’s ist my roommate!“ he screeched upon realising that the older was talking abut Harley

but rather than accepting she just had to have the last word „Well, Eric and I are also roommates and we‘re in a relationship.“ 

„oh you know what I mean! Stop laughing at my pain!“ Peter then full-on pouted.

He really loved his friends, he really did... didn’t mean that he didn’t want to kick his friends in the butt sometimes. But after the initial teasing the three started an actual conversation with Peter elaborating on his _pain_

Soon telling Cecil and the other seniors who were working today their goodbyes the pair of best friends went back to the dorms where they were finally doing what they both dreaded- assignments and Homework

* * *

So after being mercilessly tased by his friends in the groupchat (a special one they created for the mere reason of laughing at his expense, without Harley luckily) 

Peter soon was contemplating his life choices, to the point of him starting to plan his own funeral (no he was not being dramatic, this is the appropriate response to a scenario like the one he was finding himself in). But even in this situation He could never leave his family behind... so funeral was a no-no

Deciding to call his home the Lot talked for hours (they were talking until 3 AM... well, it’s not like Peter and Harley, who tagged along at one point in time, had a healthy sleep schedule). Their call merely stopped due to the fact that there was now more yawning than talking... so they set the next weekend to be family time, in which Peter and Harley would go to the tower (Tony said that his friends were allowed to tag along)

And with that Peter fell asleep

* * *

“No You don't get it! If you’d stop always talking about your own Problems maybe you’d understand us!“ Ned exclaimed Angrily

Looking to his friends for help Peter was now faced with disappointed and angry looks, as they avoided looking at him, almost as if he wasn’t worth their time... which he probably wasn’t anyways. Looking bad at their relationship he realised that over the Past months they argued more, Peter was excluded more, and now he realised

_**no one needs you, no one likes you, look at them they can’t even tolerate you, you’re so selfish, you shouldn’t be, you should’ve died together with your parents- scratch that they deserved to live. You. Don’t.** _

_**GO-** _

Tearing up Peter found himself unable to say a word To the people he considered to be His closest Friends, MJ, Harley and Ned, his soulmates, as well as Flash and Shuri

And so he ran-

\- until he arrived at his destination, which was the cliff next to the waterfall.

And his mind was screaming at the boy:

**Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. Go.**

**You are a failure, you disappoint for a living.**

~~_**DIE!** _ ~~

~~~~And Peter fell...

until he was caught in a pair of arms.

“PETER!“ at the desperate cry that made his insides feel like they were thrown inside a mixer and were now liquid, he opened his eyes, and the scene that unfolded before him made him stumble back in shock, almost falling again, if it, again, weren’t for MJ holding him.

And there they were, MJ, Flash, Shuri, Ned and Harley, all distressed and in the cases of Ned, Flash and MJ, crying.

“What.... what were you?“ Shuri, surprisingly was the first to find her voice again...

and Peter screamed and tried to scramble away from MJ‘s arms 

„You don’t have to Pity me now, you’re right, I am selfish, I don’t deserve your friendship-“ He then was interrupted by Harley taking MJ’s place in holding him trying to calm him 

„Daring, talk to us, what’s wrong?“ And despite his own wish Peter found himself relaxing against the older 

„You... you hate me... why are you trying to stop me?“ he said, his voice shaking heavily 

„What? NO we do-“

„- you don’t need to lie to me!“ now beginning to become angry at the other people, he wasn’t some png pong ball, who you could push around and play with „You made your feelings about me very clear, or have you forgotten the past months, where y’all went out without me, always making excuses- oh sorry thesis, I have a presentation, my mum was calling me! Quit the Bullshit!“

“But.. we never went anywhere without you“ Ned murmured... knowing that his best friend wanted to interrupt again he shut him up through their soulmate bond

“You’re my best friend-“

„HEy!“

“Okay... you and MJ are my best friends and we love you, why would you think we’d leave you behind or hate you?“

Crying Peter then re-told what had happened a mere half an hour ago.

And when he was done his... ex- Friends were looking shocked and pained.

Hugging him even tighter Harley whispered in his ear: „Honey... that never happened... you sleep walked over here..“

**Wait**

„WHAT???“ jerking to the boy hugging him Peter then bumped into Neds shoulder who then asked, well while rubbing his now hurting shoulder: „Do you know what the date is?“

Looking at the other Like he grew another head he replied: „Yeah, today is the 3rd March 2027“

„Pete- Today is the 4th October 2026!“ Flash finally spoke up

Now completely confused he looked at his phone, which confirmed Flash‘s words...

“What’s going on?“  
“I think you were having a nightmare darling, we all love you and you couldn’t ever disappoint us. How about we go back to our room and try to sleep peacefully now?“ Harley suggested while carrying him up the stairs of the dorms (When did the older pack him up.... bridal style nonetheless.... at that Peter went beet red, luckily it was Night and no one could see his blush.)  
  


Ned, MJ, Shuri and Flash departed to their own rooms, to soon come back with sleepover stuff

But Peter was too tired to even recognise their Return and fell asleep in Harley‘s arms

Upon waking up he’d find himself sandwiched between all his friends, who all had tears in their eyes upon realising that they could’ve lost him tonight. 

* * *

_We love you you Idiot!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone strap yourselves in we’re going down the rabbits hole  
> ..... nah not really tbh  
> For those who didn’t read the las chapter bc of the triggers of it:  
> I hope you’re alright and well, and if you ever need to talk I’m here for you alright? <3  
> Chapter summary: Pete had a nightmare that got retry intense and rather than only moving in his dream, the nightmare Made him move etc irl too  
> And then cuddling ^^

The next day the entire group sat together with Ray and Mrs. Silver, explaining yesterday’s events. 

Shocked at the near-death experience of Peter, who by the way was shaking in Ned‘s arms as he recalled the events, the professors were frantically searching, for something. 

Finally having found what they were searching for Ray let out a triumphant squeal along With the words: „HA! You’re too slow Honey“ 

Which was followed by Mrs. Silver arguing that if Ray didn’t mess everything up she would’ve found it within seconds. So after bickering for a minute with magic, eyes and everything else, Mrs. Silver opened the book while Ray went to comfort the students, until their other teacher finished looking in the book and started to explain:  
“What you’ve probably just experienced was someone attacking you-“ at that the students‘ jaws dropped „- now let me ask you, what you experienced Was one of your greatest fears right Peter? Take your time with answering, there is no rush.“

“Yeah...“ the boy said, his voice breaking 

„Thank you for answering dear. Your answer confirmed my theory, which means that someone tried attacking your conscience, at it’s weakest. We shall amp up protective measurements, but I’m afraid you all should learn magical self defense....“ she trailed off, at which Ray continued „So that something like that never happens again. But for today, please rest. Usually I wouldn’t offer this, but if you wish I can excuse you, so you can catch a little break, go home and recharge. Thank you for coming to us, know how tough speaking up can be.“ 

Ray then went as far as hugging Peter (after asking of course) and even Mrs. Silver who allowed the students to call her Evelynn.

* * *

“Hey Kiddo, breathe for me right? Of course you can come right now, It’s aright, this is your One after all and we’re happy to see you again.“ 

With these words of confirmation the 6 friends then proceeded to get into the Van to drive to New York. 

Upon arriving they were greeted by everyone, since luckily no one was on a mission. And Peter felt at ease again, this tower had a sort of magical effect on him, in a way that he immediately felt calm, which is dope when you have anxiety.

After a heartfelt evening of food and banter, as well as a movie marathon, during which they were all huddled up together, with The teenagers + Morgan making a pillow fort, which was pretty much an architectural masterpiece (classical STEM students) 

And so they were having quality family time, with Peter and Harley falling asleep using each other as a pillow 

\- which was a mistake because everyone else was awake.... and had cellphones.

Especially since Ned, Shuri, Flash and MJ already knew about Peters crush anyways... and Clint and Natasha, being the Spies they are caught on... and so everyone knew because Nat, Clint, Buck and Pepper (Yes even Pepper who altes these bets) got Money from Sam, Tony, Steve, Wanda and even Dr. Stange.....

(there were about 10 000$ on the line altogether... classic case of _go big or go home_ )

May stood at the sidelines laughing at the misery of the losers, while simultaneously planning a trip to Las Vegas with Nat and Pepper.

But no matter how happy and bright everything seemed right now Ned, Shuri, Flash and MJ knew fully well, that they couldn’t allow to let their guard down. No one knew about why they were excused, since it was Wasn’t their, but Peters place to tell.

* * *

The next day Peter then gathered all hs courage (as well as Harley) to explain to Tony, why they were back...

.... needless to say that resulted in tears and more cuddling. 

And a self defense plan for the students 

And if Tony was being entirely honest, he was sick and tired of it. He already had to worry about the entire team on missions, if he lost any of them he’d be devastated and heartbroken...

but if anything were to happen to Peter, like it could’ve, he’d probably be dying.

And even when Anthony Stark wasn’t always one to tell how much he loved others directly, he tried to convey his feelings through his actions, rather than words.

So his way of now showing his love to his son, maybe not by blood, but by heart, was making _**sure**_ he wouldn’t ever be hurt again (at that Pepper had to calm her anxious husband, And remember him, that not only was peter stronger than many, he also had his friends, who were all capable, smart and strong too. As well as make sure their son was not getting trapped in a golden cage, by has worrying father)

Don’t misunderstand, Pepper would do anything for their balls of fluff and sunshine, their children, that it was sometimes scaring her. But she also knew that the boy needed to have his freedom.

* * *

_Please stay safe and talk to us, when something is bothering you...._

_we can’t lose you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 2 days?  
> It’s more likely than you think.... I know its not a lot, but i felt like a fluffy chapter was needed after the whump that was The last one...  
> But yeah soon the bigger picture is going to be revealed and I’m honestly thrilled to see your reactions.   
> (Also today some inside into Tonys and peppers mind ^^ )

**Author's Note:**

> For better understanding: The Avengers exist, they still have their powers and Civil war, Ininity War, Endgame and Far From home never happened!!!  
> Most of them have additional elemental powers bc that’s my thing lol e.g. Clint and Pete both have air powers. Oh and btw Pete is not spider man  
> Also I'm always open for criticism and general comments :)  
> 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter (/^u^)/  
> Hit me up on my discord: violet_rosé #6833  
> Or insta: amethyst_notes   
> if you want ^-^
> 
> (Does that count as self promo???????)


End file.
